The Revenge of the Maraurders
by Nehszriah
Summary: Sequel to my first Maraurder fiction. The boys (sans Peter) get to travel to Muggle school to visit with their friends. How will they be able to survive?
1. Lonely, So Lonely

Nez: Hooray for another Nehszriah/Zanbato work!

Zan: Yay!

Nez: This is one for everyone who faithfully read our Maraurder fiction and wanted more… or just random peoples. I will give little hints here and there for clarification, so people don't have to go through the entire 27 chapter monster that preceded this alternate ending.

Zan: How nice of you. What did you do to my sister?

Nez: -whacks little brother- Shut up, or we will be deleted for script writing!

Zan: Right! Oh, and we do not own Harry Potter, the Maraurders or anything else like that, except this fan fiction and _Fish-chan and Nehszriah Meet the Maraurders_.

Nez: The potato has a point.

* * *

**The Revenge of the Maraurders**

Chapter One: Lonely, So Lonely

_Hogwarts_

"Damn them!" Sirius Black growled. He brushed aside his soft black hair as he plopped down on his four-poster bed. His three friends, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were each sitting on top of their respective beds in the dorm room, homework sprawled out before them. N.E.W.T.s were coming that summer term and all four boys were spending their Christmas break at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to study.

"What are you complaining about now?" James asked nonchalantly, not even looking up from his essay on transfiguring humans into chairs.

"The girls," Sirius sighed. "They left a year and a half ago and haven't even given us word on how they've been."

"Girls?" Peter asked stupidly. Sirius shot a spark at him with his wand.

"I think he means Fish-chan and Nehszriah," Remus laughed.

"Do you miss them too?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. Still, they are probably back to their normal lives by now and well, at least I have no regrets. They were fun and at least we can still remember them," Remus answered.

"No regrets?" Sirius scoffed. He lay flat out on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what his Fish-chan was doing…

* * *

_Nehszriah's basement_

"Nehszriah!" Fish-chan whined. "Why is it so cold down here?" She took a flannel blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her frail body. She still wore her Cavaliers sweatshirt reminiscent of her Muggle school mascot, long blue jeans and platform flip-flop shoes. It was what she wore to see the Maraurders such a long time ago. Nine months had passed since their return to their rightful time and she still bugged her friend about going back. This was one of those times.

"I told you Fish," Nehszriah said, staring into a computer screen and typing away. "My basement is an ice-cavern. Just deal. That's what I do." Her Hot Topic pants and black shirts were still the same as ever, as was her sarcastic, cynical and often pessimistic disposition.

"I want to go see Sirius!" Fish-chan muttered.

"I told you, we can't go back!"

"Why not!"

"Fish-chan," Nehszriah said, her nerve quite worked. "Akina and I closed all the ports we could. The last one left can only be operated by going forward in time and besides, it is very dangerous. I wouldn't even want the guys to use it."

"How is it dangerous? Maybe we can fix it!"

"No, we can't. It moves spastically, therefore it is nearly impossible to close."

"But Nez…"

"What?"

"I'm sick of Muggle school. I don't want to blend in with all the weirdos any longer! I want to go back to Hogwarts!"

"Then what is stopping you?" Nehszriah muttered, taking a sip of the mug of cocoa that was sitting next to her keyboard. "You can go any time."

"You know I can't do that! I am Indirect Princess of Herfamiffapolous for one, an American for two and besides, I can't fly a broom over there and I haven't qualified for the Apparation test yet!"

"Can't you hear it?" Nehszriah asked as she started to type again.

"What?"

"The violin playing the lovely melancholy tune you're jabbering to."

"Grr…" Fish-chan growled. "Ever since we got back we have had to blend in with the Muggles, can't we even go off to the North American Wizarding Academy? I don't want to spend another day in that boring pit of a school!"

"Too bad. It will break poor Carl-kun's heart," Nehszriah said unemotionally. Fish-chan just took off the blanket and stormed off up the stairs, intent on shutting herself in Nehszriah's room and not coming out until it was time for her to go. Nehszriah knew bringing up Fish-chan's new Muggle boyfriend was not going to make the situation any better, but she couldn't really find anything that would. She knew part of what ailed Fish-chan was senioritis. It was what happened to many teenagers who went through Muggle school. During their last year of school, they would get rude, bossy, moody and generally become a pain in the rear for teachers and fellow students. Nehszriah could only sit at her beloved computer and watch her breath condense in the frigidness of her basement as Fish-chan read the manga collection up in her room.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

James walked into the Gryffindor common room cautiously. Sirius was still in his depressed state from earlier and he tended to hex moving things at random when he became this depressed. He wished he had his Invisibility Cloak at that moment.

"Relax," Sirius moaned, causing James to jump. "I'm not hexing anything. I'm not even holding my wand." James turned to see Sirius slouched in a big arm chair by the fire.

"Padfoot, I have something that might cheer you up," James said. His friend looked at him and scowled.

"What could make me feel better this time?" Sirius sighed. James had this thing about getting Sirius things to "cheer him up", when they just made him even more depressed, like the miniature figurine of Fish-chan he concocted a few months ago.

"I found a portkey."

"That's nice."

"It goes to the future."

Sirius's eyes went wide. He jumped up and grabbed James by the collar.

"Where is it! Tell me!"

"Follow me," James grinned. "Moony is already there." He led Sirius out into the hallway and towards a painting of a summer field. Muttering a password, he brought Sirius into the room behind it, where both Remus and Peter were waiting.

"Don't go Moony, my friend!" Peter squeaked. He shifted his attention towards James and Sirius. "Prongs, Padfoot, please don't leave me!"

"Then come along," James said.

"It's too dangerous! You could be killed!"

"We don't know that, now do we?" Remus laughed. He stepped into the middle of the bare room, followed closely by James and an ecstatic Sirius. An electrical surge went through the air and in a flash, the three seventh years were gone.

"Moony? Padfoot? Prongs?" Peter asked nervously. He went to the center of the room like his friends, but couldn't cause the same surge they did. What had happened?

* * *

_Somewhere dark and small_

"Ow! Remus! Get off me foot!"

"Only if Padfoot removes his arm from my face."

"Was time travel always this horrible?"

The three Maraurders were cramped inside a dark closet of some sort and weren't very happy about it. Somehow Sirius was able to find a doorknob and turned it. All of them poured out of what was now visible to be a broom closet and nearly into a crowd of kids around their own age. No one really seemed to notice that they were in their black Hogwarts robes. In fact, most kids were dressed up strangely themselves. Cheerleaders with face paint on, random wizards, mystical creatures and even anime cosplayers shuffled past each other in the hallway.

"Where are we?" Sirius whispered.

"I don't know," James answered.

"High school," Remus muttered, dragging his friends in the direction of the crowd. There they found a cafeteria filled with teenaged kids, laughing and eating and having a generally fun lunch period.

"What the…?" Sirius said, completely awestruck. "Are these Muggles?"

"Yes," Remus said.

"Wow. Moony could have been doomed to this if he wasn't accepted at Hogwarts," James chuckled. Suddenly, he was knocked over and thrown to the ground.

"Get out of my way, freak," a rotund senior male dressed as a car mechanic grunted as he walked past poor James. He started to walk over to the lunch line when someone wearing an outfit quite similar to Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, complete with a long blonde wig and metal covering for the right arm and left leg which were exposed by carefully placed rips in the cloth, stepped in front of him and smacked his head.

"Adam!" the person snapped. "Don't do that! You know better!"

"I just got out of Auto Tech!" the one called Adam whined. "I've had too much exhaust fumes to care!" With that, he grouched away to the lunch line, muttering something about Bosco sticks.

"I'm so sorry!" the Elric look-alike said as James stood up. They looked each other square in the eyes and the stranger gasped.

"What?" James asked. The stranger just took him by the arm and led him over to a table on the other side of the room with Remus and Sirius following.

"Look who's here!" the stranger exclaimed. The other occupants of the table looked at the three newcomers and all seemed to squeal at once.

"This is strange…" Sirius whispered. Remus and James nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't you recognize us?" a girl with natural blonde hair and what seemed like purple highlights giggled. She had on a Pink Floyd shirt, electric green fishnet and Hot Topic pants relevant only to…

"Tsuki?" Sirius asked, flabbergasted.

"Yup!" she grinned. Now the boys could recognize some of the other table occupants. Fuf was sitting in a stereotypical Romanian vampire costume, Chels had on a wizard's robe and there were a few others the Maraurders could not place with a name. They looked over at the anime cosplayer and their mouths gaped.

"Nehszriah?" Remus asked.

"At your service," she grinned, bowing at the waist. The Maraurders could feel this would be a long visit.

* * *

Okay… now here is a list of things one might need to know…

1. Nehszriah and Fish-chan have only aged nine months since their last visit with the guys. Said males however, have slacked off until winter of seventh year to find the girls, and they are older henceforth.

2. This is an **_ALTERNATE ENDING_**! This means that my other ending is null and void in this particular reality.

3. The kids from the present, meaning the Muffin Mafia, Nehszriah and Fish-chan, are masquerading as Muggle kids, going to Muggle school, being taught magic on the side. This does not mean they aren't learning magic as powerful as the guys, but just not at the same times.

4. It is a spirit day at the high school the boys were dropped into. Thus explains the odd clothing for people. Also, Adam muttering "Bosco sticks" means a really good cheese-filled breadstick. I love Boscos!

5. Sirius and Fish-chan were a serious item according to the first fiction. Remus and Nehszriah were a sort-of item and each of the Maraurders have a Muffin counterpart. (Sirius, Tsuki; Peter, Chels; James, Akina; Remus, Lauren)

6. Fish-chan saying she was an Indirect Princess of Herfamiffapolous is just her referring to her mom and step-dad being queen and king of said imaginary country. The real Fish-chan is not a princess, not even an indirect one. Ha. Yeah. Whatever.

7. I hate Peter. Since I hate Peter, he shall be in this fiction for the minimal amount of time. Peter fans, go away. You have been warned. He could be tortured. Hey, I warned you.

Now it is time for me to leave you all to click that wee little button and review. Please be nice if you think it sucks and didn't read _Fish-chan and Nehszriah Meet the Maraurders_. That is the back-story I am working on. Domo arigato in advance for reviewing!


	2. Prep Rally

Nez: Rejoice all! I have written and updated! -holy glow-

Zan: -waves little flag- Yay.

Nez: -hamming it up- Yes, so inspired by my Slayers fiction, _Skin Deep_, I just had to write!

Zan: That's bull and you know it. You only got three reviews!

Nez: You're just jealous. -sticks out tongue- Meih. Oh, I do not own HP, the Maraurders, Bosco sticks or anything else that you people might recognize as stuff in the real world.

Zan: 'Cause if she did, you wouldn't be reading this.

* * *

Chapter Two: Prep Rally

James, Remus and Sirius sat down at the lunch table with worry. They did not know where exactly they were and how Nehszriah and three of the Muffins were there, but everything really scared them. It was crowded and Muggle teenagers were everywhere dressed in their cosplay best for Spirit Day.

"Now guys," Nehszriah said to the two table occupants the Maraurders couldn't recognize. "These are our friends from England. They are here for a while on a school-related trip, right?" She motioned for the boys to agree and they shook their heads in accord.

"Yes," Tsuki said happily. "Now this is James, Sirius and Remus." She pointed out the Maraurders one by one and giggled. Clearly, she just had candy.

"Oh, and this is Luke and Kit," Nehszriah added, pointing to the strangers. Luke was a small and skinny boy with glasses, his blonde-green hair sticking up in a mohawk and an _Invader Zim_ shirt. Kit also had glasses, her short, black hair in pigtails and was dressed up like a cat, complete with ears and a tail.

"This is Ernest," Kit said, holding up a plum in James's face. James looked at her with concern as she giggled.

"She's Muggle," Nehszriah whispered in his ear before she went to go take her place next to Fufu. He gave her a frightened look and she just smiled and nodded.

"So what school-related activity brings you three here?" Fuf asked, shoving her paper lunch bag towards the boys. Remus looked in it to find a load of Muggle foods. He pulled out a bag of animal crackers, opened them and happily started eating, being he had not had food since last night's dinner. Kit stole the bag and took out some crackers and started playing with them, muttering to herself.

"We are on a… sister-city exchange trip…?" Sirius said with uncertainty.

"Really? Cool!" Luke said happily. He was then hit in the head with an animal cracker. "Gaahhh!" His arms flailed outwards and he squirmed in his chair with amusing mock pain.

"Oops, sorry!" Kit giggled from across the table, holding a marker in her hand. She picked up another cracker, drew a face on it and then threw it at Nehszriah's head.

"Kit," Nehszriah said. "Please stop that."

"Okay," Kit replied. She then picked up Ernest the Plum and cried while she ate him. "Oh Ernest, why did you have to die?" –chomp-

"Don't mind her," said Fuf, barely looking over her notebook. James and Sirius didn't have to be told twice.

"Hey Kit," Nehszriah asked. "Is that marker non-toxic?" Everyone looked at Nehszriah to find she was holding the cracker Kit had drawn all over dangerously close to her mouth…

"DON'T EAT IT!" the whole table, minus Maraurders, seemed to yell at once. Nehszriah just looked blankly at them.

"I was only kidding…" She put the cracker down and right before she removed her hand, Luke took his Literature book and squished her hand, as well as the cracker. Nehszriah snapped her fingers back and sucked on them as she whimpered.

"Merlin's beard, they are positively psychotic," James whispered to Sirius.

"You didn't know that already?" Sirius replied. The two of them looked over at Remus, who was now munching happily on a Ho-Ho and both shuddered.

"Nez-chan," Tsuki grinned at her friend. "Do you have Bosco?"

"Here," Nehszriah groaned, taking a white bag out from an inside pocket of her coat and throwing it at the Tsuki. She happily opened it up to get a cheese-filled breadstick and chomped on it with pleasure.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Mine," Tsuki growled, clutching the bag and breadstick.

"Just leave her be," Chels suggested. The boys did take that advice to heart.

"Look at my flagellum!" Luke cried out randomly, flapping his arms wildly. Sure enough, attached to his wrists were bits of string that resembled the flagellum of a cell.

"I think the word you're looking for there is 'cilia'," Fuf giggled.

"Why?"

"Flagellum is a single tail used for movement. You have multiple strands, making it cilia, which are numerous," Nehszriah said, stuffing a Bosco stick in her own mouth. Luke and Fuf just rolled their eyes, while Remus, James and Sirius just stared at her, utterly speechless.

Just then, the bell rang to end lunch. Everyone in the cafeteria filed out and crammed into the hallway. The Muffins, Nehszriah, Luke and Kit all led the Maraurders through the maze of hallways to the gymnasium. There, they went to the very topmost row of bleachers and sat down. People filed in all around them and before long, the bleachers were packed with teenagers.

"What is going on?" James asked.

"Yeah, Moony, Prongs and I deserve to know!"

Before Tsuki could answer them, a rotund, balding man in a pink shirt and loud tie stood in the middle of the room, turned on a microphone and squeaked into it. The feedback was so bad that no one could make out what he said. He gave the microphone to a really tall boy with brown hair and freckles in a basketball jersey, who also couldn't talk into the microphone without the horrid feedback. He then walked away from the center of the floor and the room cheered.

"All right!" a boy sitting in front of James laughed. "Cheerleaders!"

"Damn straight!" the boy to his left chortled.

"Remus?"

"Yes James?"

"What in the hell is a cheerleader?"

Out on the middle of the basketball court, the cheerleaders came out. All peppy and happy and overly-excited, they put some music and danced horribly to it. Sirius, Remus and James were shocked to see such "disgusting dancing", but nearly everyone else in the room found it entertaining in a way. The Muffins and Luke however, were not even paying attention to the show and Nehszriah kept giving the spirit-filled demons fierce glares to stop their "rampage".

Soon, the dancing was over and a guy with a hockey jersey on retrieved the microphone from the freckled kid and ran into the center of the gymnasium.

"Hey Glenview!" he cried into the microphone. The Maraurders couldn't believe he came in so clear, but then turned to Nehszriah.

"What?" she asked. "I only caused interference for those who don't matter!"

"Basketball and the principal are unimportant according to you but hockey is the main priority?" Fuf asked, a slight bit confused.

"Yup!" Nehszriah grinned.

"Are you all ready for next Monday's game against Normandy High?" the hockey kid yelled, causing everyone's eardrums to shake. With that everyone, including Nehszriah cheered loudly.

"Did you know we are undefeated in our conference?" More cheering erupted from the stands.

"Awesome!" the guy yelled. "Now here is our dance team for everyone's enjoyment!" Nehszriah stopped cheering and started to glare as a bunch of girls that weren't cheerleaders took the hockey-guy's place and danced horribly to some music.

"Waste of space," she grumbled.

"Nez-chan, now stop being so grumpy. We don't like it either," Tsuki said, still munching on a Bosco stick. Nehszriah just muttered something and slouched in her seat.

"Very little school spirit I see?" Sirius laughed. James snickered slightly.

"How can she be if the best part of Spirit Week _ever_ was today's Cosplay Day?" Fuf interrupted.

"I don't know?" Sirius said as he shrugged his shoulders. A shrill squeak came over the microphone again and everyone covered their ears. It was a short black woman with the microphone now, obviously telling the students they could leave, for people all around stood up and left.

"Well that was short," Luke commented as he hopped down the bleachers.

"They usually aren't that short?" James asked.

"No," Fuf said. "They usually last much longer than this. We are getting off easy. Think of Nez and the microphone then."

The Maraurders shuddered to think of over an hour of squeaking microphones and Nehszriah's patience snapping. None of them liked that image. Once out of the mess of teenagers eager to leave and go home, Luke, Nehszriah, the Maraurders and Muffins conversed over a particularly important matter.

Where are the guys going to stay?

This happened to be a pressing question. Tsuki and Chels would have to hide them from their Muggle parents, which would be a problem, Akina and Fish-chan didn't know they were there, Fuf's many siblings would eat the guys alive and Luke had just met them, which meant only one thing…

"Nehszriah, you get them," Chels said. Tsuki, Fuf and Luke agreed happily.

"Whoa, hold the phone. Me?" Nehszriah asked, a bit taken aback.

"Yes, you."

"Chels…"

"Take them!"

"Right away, _Mother_," Nehszriah growled, giving Chels a killing stare. Chels just giggled and led Fuf, Luke and Tsuki away.

"See you over at my house, eight sharp!" Chels called right before she was out of an earshot.

"We're staying with you?" Remus asked.

"Yes, apparently," Nehszriah said.

"Where do you live?" Sirius questioned.

So Nehszriah led the guys to her house. Lucky for them, her Muggle father was still at work and her mom had just made some brownies. They all sat down in the basement and watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_ until they could barely take any more.

* * *

Sooooo… there you all have it. I apologize for stereotyping the cheerleaders. I'm just trying to give the poor Maraurders a feel for my dysfunctional American life. Most of you know cheerleaders in general are like that. Not all, but it seems like it. Now that that's out of my way, can you believe I actually planned out my chapters? Yes, Nez-chan, who hates plot, drew out her fic plan. _Fish-chan and Nehszriah Meet the Maraurders_ was purely a spontaneous creation, so therefore, it really went nowhere, fast. -Zan agrees- This, however, is planned and might become one of the few multi-chapter stories I ever do. I need to do more one-shots. Why is this rambling being read while you all can be reviewing? I really should shut up now. Please click the little reviewing button-thingie! Domo Arigato! (Thank you!) -makes clicking noise- 


	3. Sirius vs Carlkun

Zan: Another spiffy update!

Nez: -raises arms- Yes! -grins-

Zan: Now here is a bit we know some of the reviewers were waiting desperately for.

Nez: We do not own HP, the Maraurders, Inu-Yasha or any of their affiliates.

Zan: Would we be writing this if we did?

Nez: Yes, but we wouldn't have to disclaim.

Zan: -smacks forehead- No dur…

* * *

Chapter Three: Sirius vs. Carl-kun

Sirius walked up to the tall apartment building, looking at the piece of paper Nehszriah had given him. In the faint light from a nearby streetlamp he could confirm the address.

"Fish-chan, here I come."

Sirius followed Nehszriah's directions perfectly. She had told him how to get to the apartment Fish-chan was renting with some girlfriends from school. Supposedly, it was easier for Fish-chan to live away from Herfamiffapolous and in a discreet apartment complex. He took the elevator up to the third floor and walked quickly to the door of apartment "C". Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He heard voices on the other end. One was Fish-chan, but the other was…

"Yeah?" a guy said, opening the door. This was Carl-kun, Fish-chan's new boyfriend. Slightly taller than Fish-chan, he barely came up to Sirius's shoulders. To his defense though, Sirius was a fairly tall guy at about six-two or so.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"Who are you?" Carl-kun replied. Fish-chan, dress in what looked like purple pajamas, came to the door, saw Sirius and did a double-take.

"Sirius!" she squealed. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Both guys were utterly confused.

"Fish-chan…?" Carl-kun asked. "Who is this?"

"Oh…" Fish-chan said. She just realized what she had done. She never did break up with Sirius, she was kind of dragged away. Now she had two boyfriends, even though there could only possibly be room for one.

"Hello, I am Sirius," Sirius said, holding out his hand. Carl-kun took and shook it.

"Carl-kun. I'm pleased to meet you… so far."

"Come in Sirius," Fish-chan said. She closed the door behind him and led him to the living room, where an episode of Inu-Yasha was paused on the television screen.

"What brings you all the way from Herfamiffapolous?" Carl-kun asked, folding his arms.

"I didn't come from there," Sirius replied, sitting down on the couch. He looked around to find the room was fairly clean for an apartment rented by a bunch of teenagers. The décor even looked as if an adult had furnished it.

"Carl-kun," Fish-chan said nervously. "Remember the trip to England I talked to you about?"

"Yes…?"

"The one where I was gone for six months?"

"Go on…"

"Well, Sirius and I were a couple then."

"Then you broke up with him when you had to leave, right?"

Fish-chan was at a loss. It was so nerve-wracking. She never even guessed that the Maraurders could find their way to the future with a dangerous portkey that could kill them with one false move.

"I never broke up with Sirius. I left on short notice and we never broke off ties," Fish-chan admitted. Carl-kun glared at Sirius. His eyes then floated upward, causing Sirius to only see the whites of his eyes. It was obviously meaning to be scary, but it took all Sirius had not to laugh.

"Fish-chan," Sirius said, successfully holding down a small snicker. "Is Carl-kun your new boyfriend?"

"Yes," she sighed. Her face went deep red with embarrassment and she refused to look at both guys. Sadly, Sirius stood up and started to walk in a morose fashion towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Carl-kun asked, his eyes having gone normal again.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. This is clearly a date I intruded on and I don't want to be a bother," Sirius said solemnly. He put his hand on the doorknob and was bout to turn it when Carl-kun clenched his forearm and forcefully ripped it away from the door.

"Two things. One: Who sent you here?"

"Nehszriah gave me the address," Sirius said truthfully. Carl-kun muttered something about Nehszriah being a "bloody traitor".

"Fine. Two: You can't leave yet, we still have something to settle," he said as he walked over to the other room. "Don't move now!" Sirius and Fish-chan could hear him rummaging through things and cursing to himself when objects dropped on his foot or head.

"We have something to settle?"

"I'm really sorry," Fish-chan cried. She was sniffling and on the very edge of tears. Sirius went and hugged her.

"Don't worry. You can be with Carl-kun if you want," he whispered. It nearly killed him on the inside to say that, but it would potentially stop Carl-kun from doing whatever he was going to do, for it felt considerably dangerous. Fish-chan just pushed him away and sat down on the couch.

_Damn_, Sirius thought. _Why_ _me, of all wizards to deal with this?_

"All right," Carl-kun said, returning with two wooden swords. He gave one to Sirius and walked over to the other side of the room. Spinning around, Carl-kun faced his opponent in a fighter's stance.

"Umm… what are we doing?" Sirius asked. He was slightly confused.

"It is a duel for Fish-chan," Carl-kun said. Fish-chan stood up and walked away, this time angry, not doleful.

"I'm not all that good at dueling," Sirius laughed. He really was excellent at wizards' duels, but clearly this guy either was Muggle or thought Sirius to be, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"Tetsuaiga!" Carl-kun yelled. This confused Sirius even more, not knowing what a "Tetsuaiga" was.

"Umm…?"

Carl-kun sniffed the air, shifted his spot and then violently swung the sword, still staying over on the other side of the room.

"WINDSCAR!" he cried.

Sirius was outright baffled. Nothing had happened, but Carl-kun acted as if something had. He did a little duck-and-roll move and swung again, still nowhere near Sirius.

"BAKARYUHA!" he yelled. Sirius just stood there, a annoyed look pasted across his face.

"This is stupid," Sirius groaned.

"No, this is a duel!" Carl-kun said in a dub-over voice. "My elder youkai brother Sessho-maru sent you over to steal my Kagome from me! You do not fool me Koga! Come and fight me!"

Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about… _wolf_!"

"I'm not a wolf," Sirius said.

_Remus is._

"I can smell Sessho-maru on you," Carl-kun snarled.

"Stop that Carl-kun!" Fish-chan yelled from the other room, sounding quite flustered.

"Sessho-maru… Koga… in cahoots!"

"Not amusing!"

"I shall smite thee wolf youkai!" Carl-kun said with vigor. "Windscar!" He swung his sword again and tried to land a blow on Sirius, who dodged gracefully.

"No sword fights in the apartment!" Fish-chan yelled.

"I'd listen to her," Sirius said. Carl-kun swung again and Sirius caught the sword with his hands.

"Damn you," Carl-kun growled. He gave up his sword and grabbed a coat from in the small kitchenette. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow Fish-chan." With that, he turned towards the door.

"Does this mean I won?"

"No, just that I need to change strategies."

"Oh, that Carl-kun!" Fish-chan cried once he left. She came out of the next room, her face red from crying and sniffling horribly.

"Oh, please don't cry Fish-chan," Sirius said. Fish-chan welcomed his hug this time and she clutched him tight herself.

"Are you here alone?" she asked.

"No. James and Remus came too. Peter was too chicken."

"Good," Fish-chan half laughed. "Do you have to be somewhere?"

"No, why?"

"I wanted to see if you'd watch television with me," she smiled. Fish-chan sat down and restarted the Inu-Yasha anime. Sirius sat down next to her and she curled up into his side. Sirius liked this. He felt a bit guilty though, for he knew Carl-kun was pissed off at him. It barely matter now, he was with his Fish-chan for the first time in what felt like ages. They silently watched the anime together, Sirius finally learning what all those things Carl-kun had said meant. Both gradually fell asleep and wouldn't be woken for hours afterwards.

* * *

Yes, Fish-chan officially now has two boyfriends. What a female pimp. -giggles- The computer says there is no thesaurus word for pimp. I know there is somewhere. -cackles- Alright, enough of "Beat on Fish". Well, please review now. Much appreciated. bows Domo Arigato. -makes clicking noise- 


	4. Meet the Scones

Nez: Here is another chapter, for everyone's viewing pleasure!

Zan: We do not own HP!

Nez: They know we do not own Harry Potter already. You don't have to say it continually. It becomes a bit redundant.

Zan: I meant the steak sauce.

Nez: -smacks forehead- Baka potato ototo. (Stupid potato little brother.)

* * *

Chapter Four: Meet the Scones

Meanwhile, over at Chels's house, Nehszriah, Fuf, Chels, Tsuki, Akina, Luke, James and Remus were relaxing in the living room. Chels claimed that there was going to be more people coming, but with the head count already at eight and ten o'clock approaching, there were doubts in the air.

"So what are we doing here again?" James asked, taking a sip of his Mountain Dew and leaning back into the couch.

"Waiting," Akina sighed.

"Lovely," Fuf added. She, Luke and Tsuki were playing James Bond on the Gamecube, staring blankly into the television screen. Nehszriah and Remus were sitting at the table in the connected dining area, showing no mercy towards a bowl of trail mix.

"Who can we be waiting for besides Sirius?" Nehszriah whined, shoving another whole handful of trail mix in her mouth. She didn't even swallow before she continued talking. "I mean, he can miss whatever we're going to do, right?"

"Where are your manners?" Remus asked.

"Back at home, under my bed," Nehszriah said.

"Figures," Remus muttered.

"Where are they?" Chels growled. No one could really figure out why she seemed so nervous. Chels was pacing and muttering in a low tone to herself and it was starting to bug everybody else.

"Stop pacing. I can't snipe while you pace like that. It's very distracting," Tsuki said indignantly, having missed her target for the third time in the video game.

"Don't stop! Let me get her once more!" Luke giggled, having his video game character kill Tsuki's.

"They were supposed to be here by now!" Chels moaned. Right on cue, a minivan pulled up to the driveway and five people got out and came to the door. Chels nearly skipped over to the door and let them in.

"CHELS!" a small and petite girl with black hair squealed as she nearly tackled Chels. After her, four boys came in and cautiously skirted around the seemingly crazed girl.

"Ow, Patience, get off!" Chels groaned. The small girl just smiled and latched onto the arm of the tall thin boy with dark brown hair. The boy just stood there in what seemed like slight embarrassment.

"Hello Gomer!" the guy with black hair and glasses said as he went over to Nehszriah. She got up and gave him a high-five and he gave her a strong pat on the back.

"Hey Jay. How ya' doing?" Nehszriah coughed.

"Just fine!" Jay said with a grin.

With this, the Muffins introduced the Maraurders to who they all called the "Scones". There was Jay and Patience of course, then Mark, Patience's dark-haired boyfriend, Aaron, a tall curly blonde haired boy and Alex, who was shorter than the rest (except Patience) and seemed a bit grumpy, as if he lacked some much-needed sleep. Luke was also an acclaimed Scone supposedly, being male and animatedly bounced around to get something to eat for his fellow bakery products.

"What a surprise!" Tsuki exclaimed, jumping up happily.

"Alright!" Patience said cheerfully, finally releasing Mark. "The newest Muffin has arrived!"

"She's a Muffin?" Remus asked, a bit skeptical.

"Yes. We made her one last week already," Akina affirmed.

"You mean stole her from us!" Aaron cried loudly, pointing his finger at the girls.

"No they didn't," Patience said.

"Yes they did," Jay agreed. "You were the Female Scone!"

"But… I'm going to be a Muffin so Mark and I can have Crumpets!"

Now, being James and Remus were left pretty much out of the loop for all of this, they were both a tad bit disgusted and confused.

"C-C-Crumpet? What the..?" James stuttered.

"She made it up," Mark said. "I really don't care, but she did."

"Why a crumpet?"

Patience looked at James suspiciously.

"You don't know?" she asked.

James and Remus both shook their heads.

"When you cross a Muffin and a Scone you get a Crumpet!" Patience happily said.

"Yeah," Fuf added, having seen the guys' looks of pure confusion. "We don't really know how she came up with it, but she did."

"Crumpets," Remus sighed, definitely staring to worry for the small girl's sanity.

"Yup! Then if you cross a Crumpet and a Crumpet you get a Scone, a Muffin and two Crumpets!" Nehszriah chimed in. Remus took a healthy step sideways, putting space between the two of them.

"Quick!" Tsuki cried, abandoning her video game and pointing at Nehszriah. "A Scone and a Crumpet!"

"Two Scones and two Crumpets!"

"A Muffin and a Crumpet?"

"Two Muffins and two Crumpets!"

"A Muffin and a Bagel!"

"Gick!" Tsuki did it now. Nehszriah's brain overloaded and shut down. She fell on the floor, luckily having her head land on a pillow and she started to slightly twitch.

"Now what was that about?" Alex asked. He knew the whole "Scone" thing, but failed to process the scientific ranting.

"_An Ode to Miss Miller_," Fuf sighed. "She was our Biology teacher in Muggle school and she seemed to have left a mark on them."

"That explains a lot," Aaron said. Alex and Mark agreed with him. Jay would have too, but he had retrieved a cleaning broom from the cupboard and was poking Nehszriah with the handle from a relatively safe distance.

"Gomer," he whispered. "Wake up Gomer. Gooooomer," Nehszriah was still twitching, except in slower intervals.

"So…" Remus said, trying to change subject. "How are you guys?" He turned towards Aaron and Alex and gave a bit of a strained smile, hoping they didn't perceive him as crazy like Patience or Tsuki, who was now scribbling Muffin and Scone Punnent squares in her notebook.

"Ah, could be better," Alex said.

"Yeah," Aaron replied. "I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow though. I have a bad feeling about it."

"About what?" Akina asked.

"Do you have something big going on tomorrow?" James asked.

Aaron raised his eyebrow.

"Didn't you tell them?" he sighed at the Muffins.

"Tell who what?" Sirius asked, coming in the open front door and only having heard Aaron's last comment.

"Sirius!" Tsuki squealed. "Come see what I did!" She dragged him off to the side to show him the little scientific scribbles she made.

"Umm…" Chels nervously laughed. "We were going to surprise them tonight."

"Surprise us with what?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow is our Coming Home Dance and we are going to invite you three as our guests!" Akina said cheerily.

"WHAT!" Nehszriah cried, sitting straight up and scaring the hell out of Jay. She looked very concerned with what Akina said.

"We are bringing them and that's that," Chels said sternly.

"Eh… uh… ack…" Nehszriah sputtered. Every time she started something though, she seemed to give up near instantly. Having enough of the mind games, she folded her arms and pouted like a small child.

"We are taking them with us?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Chels said. "Now guys, take our guests and make sure they get situated for the dance." She, with the help of Nehszriah and Fuf shoved the Scones and Maraurders out the door and shut it behind them.

"CHELS!" Luke yelled as he tried to force the door.

"They locked us out. Damn them…" Aaron growled. "I'm going home. Meet up you guys tomorrow." He sulked off an disappeared quickly.

"I guess it's time to go home now!" Mark said optimistically. Everyone piled into the van and Mark drove them over to his house. There they ate pizza, watched movies and slept for the night and in the morning, the Scones tried to explain to the Maraurders basic Muggle dance etiquette. That really didn't go over too well, particularly the dress code. (Meaning the whole suit thing did not appeal to our heroes.)

* * *

Zan: -runs around covered in steak sauce- SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!

Nez: -w/fork- Yummy potato!

Zan: -cries- It's like the Butter Incident all over again!

Nez: -winks- Like I'd really eat him.

* * *

Okay… let me see… Chapter Five is being thought up of right now, Six is mostly written out on paper, Seven I know what I'm going to write and man, it took forever to write this chapter. -frowns- My creative fluids must be running thick on me. Well, please review for me. I much appreciate it. I promise, at the end of Chapter Five, I shall reply to any reviewers. Domo Arigato! -bows- 


	5. Saturday Night Fever

Nez: We is not owning McDonalds, Coming Home Dances or other normal things like that.

Zan: Like the Maraurders?

Nez: No. We do not own the Maraurders, but they are not normal either.

Zan: Are we normal?

Nez: -eyebrow raises- Seriously?

Zan: -happily nods head-

Nez: We are not normal. We are writing fanfiction. We are not normal human beings.

Zan: -thoughtfully- What is normal anyways?

Nez: -smacks forehead-

* * *

Chapter Five: Saturday Night Fever

It had been an eventful Saturday for James, Remus and Sirius. They woke up in Mark the Scone's house, nearly forgot where they were and who the Scones all were, went shopping for stuff to wear to the Coming Home Dance they had been "invited" to and were finally eating in a place called "McDonalds".

"So what is this thing called again?" James asked, holding up his burger.

"That would be called a Big Mac," Jay said.

"Its quite large," James said.

"Its supposed to be," Remus said, biting into a McChicken. Being the Muggle born, Remus knew these things without feeling stupid.

"Come on Sirius, eat your chicken," Luke said. Sirius just looked at the formed nugget-shaped things in front of him and glared.

"I need to de-hex them," he snarled. "They can not be trusted."

"Oh, shut up and eat," Aaron said. He wasn't very happy about eating at McDonalds in his dress pants and white collared shirt and tie. No one else seemed to mind being all dressed up though.

"I'll be a second," James said, getting up and walking away. Shortly afterwards, he returned with a plastic fork and knife. He sat down and started to cut up his Big Mac.

"What are you doing?" Mark chuckled. Everyone else, except James and Sirius were in hysterics at the sight of James cutting up a Big Mac.

"Eating," James said bluntly. He cut up another bit and ate it.

"Okay, well hurry up. We have to get there soon," Alex said, looking at his watch. With that, everyone rushed their food, even Sirius and the un-trustable nuggets and they went and piled into the minivan and rode off to Glenview High. Luke got to sit on the floor because he was so little and when Mark had to make a sudden stop in the parking lot, he would have flown out of the windshield if Remus hadn't grabbed his collar to hold him back.

"Thanks," he told Remus as they walked up to the school doors.

"It's alright," Remus smiled. "Hey, where did the girls go to dinner? Did they go to a different McDonald's?"

"Nope!" Mark laughed. "Patience likes her Drunken Noodles, so the Muffins all went out for Thai."

"Drunken Noodles?" Sirius asked as he handed the Student Council lackey his ticket, which she marked and gave back to him. Once all the Maraurders and Scones were in the building, they forced their way thought the crowd to the coat room, ditched their jackets and went out in search of the girls.

"Now where did they say they'd be?" Jay asked, scanning the crowd. He and Aaron were the tallest in the bunch and so they were trying to find a hint of the girls.

"Where are they?" Aaron asked, becoming quite flustered.

"Look for Nehszriah," Mark suggested. "She's the tallest."

"Fish-chan!" Sirius nearly squealed. He ran over to his Fish-chan on the other side of the crowded gymnasium to her. She looked much different with makeup on and a purple dress. Near instantly, Carl-kun attacked Sirius and they started fighting again.

"Silly weirdos," Luke sighed.

"Hey! I think I see them!" Jay said happily. "Tsuki! Gomer! Fufu! Over here!" He waved wildly as six girls moved in a pack towards them. James and Remus could barely believe their eyes.

The Muffins were drop… dead… gorgeous.

All six of the present Muffins were barely recognizable at first glance. Everyone was out of their cosplay costumes and were all dressed up. Tsuki had on a Chinese-style dress and had her hair in an elaborate bun; Akina was in an elegant deep purple dress; Patience had on a black tank top and shorts, electric green tutu and neon green and black striped socks; Fuf's dress was blue and her hair done up; Chels in a pretty lavender dress and Nehszriah, of all people, was in a short cherry red dress and her hair was all curled and bouncy. All of them had makeup on, which didn't look really plausible, particularly for the Fuf or Nehszriah.

As the Maraurders gaped, it seemed as if the Scones could barely believe their fortune as well. Mark happily went along and started dancing with his Patience and the rest of the two groups just stood there and stared each other down.

"So are you guys going to ask us to dance or what?" Tsuki asked after a while. Luke happily jumped forward and he and Tsuki went off to dance. Jay nearly dragged "Gomer" off to dance, Alex took Akina and James took Chels, until the Fufu and the Remus were standing there together.

"Umm… hi?" Remus said, face going red.

"Hi," Fuf muttered.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

"Stop trying to steal Fish-chan away from me!" Carl-kun snarled at Sirius. They, along with Fish-chan, were over by the punch and cookies table and neither Fish-chan or Sirius were finding Carl-kun's ranting pleasurable.

"I told you, I'm not stealing her from you," Sirius sighed. "She can come to me if she wants, but for now, we are just good friends." He took a sip of the red punch and leaned on the wall.

"Sure… that's what you _want_ me to think! I know what guys like you plan. Filthy British pretty boy, you."

"Carl-kun!" Fish-chan said, thwacking him with her purse.

"You like him because he's foreign," Carl-kun snarled.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Carl-kun! SIT!"

With that, Carl-kun did a head-plant into the floor.

"Umm…" Sirius started.

"Never mind that," Fish-chan said with a strained grin. "Now, how are you?"

Now the rest of our "gang" was happily dancing the night away. Chels discovered that James had two left feet when it came to dancing and the Remus/Fuf pair did not dance very much, preferring to stay off to the side and chat.

"Hey, we'll trade dancing partners with you guys," Luke said as he and Tsuki came over to Remus and Fuf

"No thanks," they both said at once.

"Now, that's not how you get a new dancing partner," Nehszriah laughed. She hopped away from Jay, grabbed Remus by the hand and bounced away to have the two of them dance "Cotton-Eye Joe".

"Hey, she didn't even ask," Fuf said.

"I think that was the point," Jay laughed. He Luke, Tsuki and Fuf all laughed at the sight of Remus trying to perform the complicated line dance. Remus tried to copy some of Nehszriah's movements, but ended up tripping over himself a couple of times while Nehszriah was going about it all in heels.

"How can you do this?" Remus yelled over the music.

"Practice and balance," Nehszriah answered, spinning on her heel. Remus just wanted to collapse right there and die. Curses to him and his Muggle-born awkwardness.

* * *

There you have it! The whole Big Mac thing is actually based off a true story. (Having foreign relatives ROCK!) Do… do… do… Now I cut the chapter a tad bit short to accommodate for the… review replies… like promised!

Fufulupin/fuf/fufu: Thank you for coming and poking at the fic-thingie. I know you most likely found it most humorous out of all the reviewers.

Angelfish720/fish/fish-chan: We need to come up with some story lines for upcoming chapters that you know of… don't tell!

Zeraf: Domo Arigato for coming by all my stories. -bows-

Inu-yasha: Just shut up. Stop whining. If I hear one more word, I will make sure your character never becomes cool, because that was what was planned for him… TO BECOME COOL!

* * *

First off, I'm sorry for cutting chapter four so short, for I only just realized I did that. Curse me to eternal damnation Dante. -flames erupt- Just kidding. -purrs- Chibi-Neko-Nez-chan! -grins- Okay, now I have to go type out chapter six. This means I will be updating in a week and a half. -sticks out tongue- Meih. More like a few days, just to pace you guys. Besides, I am collaborating with a tuber and a gilled creature for these chapters. I need all the time I can buy. -winks- Review please! Domo arigato! -bowsmakes clicking noise- 


	6. Ureth the Big Headed

Nez: This chapter was written out completely before I even finished Chapter Four… or was it Three?

Zan: What! You wrote it all down on paper?

Nez: Yup! Just call me Your Highness, Queen of OC-dom! -grins-

Zan: -sighs- Oh Lord…

* * *

Chapter Six: Ureth the Big-Headed

It was the Sunday morning after the Glenview Coming Home Dance and the Maraurders were beat. After dancing, they all went out bowling at the local bowling alley and did not get back to Nehszriah's house until two in the morning. The guys just slunk down into the ice-cavern basement and fell asleep almost instantly. Now it was eleven in the morning and Nehszriah was ready to go out and get some munchies.

"Come on guys!" she yelled as she walked down the stairs. "Food run! Get your lazy bums up!" She got to the bottom of the stairs and flicked on the lights only to find three well-spaced and incoherent, blanket covered lumps in her basement. Her eye twitched and she yanked the blanket off of the nearest lump, which happened to be Remus in nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Blanket…" he mumbled as the sudden rush of cold woke him up. He looked up to see Nehszriah glaring down at him. He grabbed the blanket from her and hid.

"Look who's finally awake," she said.

"Let me have some privacy why don't ya?" Remus whined as he poked his head out of the top of the blanket.

"Feh," Nehszriah scoffed as she whipped out her wand and levitated the Sirius and James lumps. With a flick of her wrist, they both slammed into the floor, jolting both of them awake.

"I'll kill you woman!" James moaned as he sat straight upwards. Sirius silently sat upwards and gingerly rubbed his head, for it had hit a randomly placed Hot Wheels car on the floor.

"I'm going out and you three are going to come with me," Nehszriah said. She conjured three piles of clothes and started towards the stairs. "You guys have fifteen minutes to dress, got it?"

So, when the time limit had ended, the Maraurders silently marched up the stairs and into the living room, looking like one of the most motley crews one has ever seen. Remus had a light blue button-up shirt tucked into a pair of khaki slacks and had even conjured some eyeglass frames for himself, making him look like a complete nerd. James looked as if he could be the captain of the Glenview football team, complete with a white, preppy Abercrombie hooded sweatshirt and baggy blue jeans. Sirius was the most entertaining of all, being he looked like a gothic punk ready to go to a "Warped Tour" concert: black Hot Topic pants, a black band t-shirt, heavy boots, grungy bracelets up and down his arms and he even had found some hair gel in the basement bathroom and messed it into his hair.

"Nehszriah, do you really want us to go out like this?" James asked, fiddling with the drawstring to his hood.

"Yes," Nehszriah said frankly. The guys saw that she too had changed, wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark purple pinstriped shirt over it that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"Nehszriah, your clothes…" Sirius gaped.

"Eh, I needed a change," she answered. With that, they all put on coats and walked outside. It was a fairly normal Muggle community outside. The four teens walked through the cold happily, knowing they were on their way to procure munchies. They crossed a main street and were almost halfway towards the convenience store when Sirius fell behind.

"Padfoot, what's going on? Trying to sneak up on us?" James laughed. He turned around only to see Sirius being held in a headlock by a very tall and geeky teenage boy that had black hair, glasses and an unusually large skull.

"Give up? Come on say 'uncle'!" the boy laughed. Obviously, he had come out from behind the nearby hedge and tackled the unsuspecting wizard from behind.

"Ureth!" Nehszriah shouted. The boy dropped Sirius, stood straight up and smiled.

"Hi there Nez!" he grinned. Nehszriah just helped Sirius up and got in the guy's face, which was hard to do since he was a full head taller.

"Ureth, if you attack my guests one more time I'll…" she started.

"He looked suspicious!" Ureth cut in.

"Whatever," Nehszriah growled, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me," Remus asked, walking up to Ureth. "How do you know our Nehszriah?"

"I attend Muggle school with her. Why? How do you know her?" Ureth answered, a defensive tone to his voice. He and Remus stared each other down, making it look like a battle of the nerds.

"I am her friend," Remus growled.

"Now, now," James laughed nervously, stepping between the two. "Let's behave ourselves." Ureth glared at Remus until Nehszriah finally spoke up.

"Ureth, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered. "Hey, do you want to play .hack with me?"

"Dot Hack?" James asked. "What in the world is this 'Dot Hack'?"

"Come on! I'll show you!" Ureth said happily. He grabbed onto James's forearm and dragged him down a side street and into a house. Nehszriah, Remus and Sirius chased after them, but once they entered the poorly lit house, found no trace of either teen.

"Damn, where are they?" Sirius grumbled.

"Here," Nehszriah said, pointing towards a staircase leading towards the basement. Light was peeking from it and single file, Nehszriah, Remus and Sirius crept down the stairs, wands out incase something attacked.

"Nehszriah," Remus whispered. "What's down here?"

"This is where Ureth usually plays video games," she whispered.

"KYA!" a figure shouted, jumping out from behind seemingly nowhere. It was also a teenaged boy. He was just as tall as Ureth and had brown hair, blue jeans and a grey fleece and held in his hands a wooden kendo sword.

"Toran," Nehszriah said dully.

"Stand back forces of evil!"

"Toran…"

"Fear my WRATH!"

"Toran, you baka, sword-happy dolt! It's just me, Nehszriah!"

The figure turned on a light switch and cocked his head.

"Who are they?" he asked, pointing at Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Now what in the world are you doing down here?"

"Looking for Ureth," Toran said blankly.

"I think he dragged our James to wherever it is above us," Remus said, standing in a far corner and staring up at the ceiling. Sure enough, when the ran up the stairs, they found James and Ureth in Ureth's bedroom. James, being slightly shorter than average, was jumping to try to retrieve his glasses from Ureth, who kept them barely out of his reach.

"Sit," Nehszriah said, pointing her wand at Ureth. He immediately fell to the ground and the disgruntled James retrieved his glasses. Sirius backed away slightly, having seen Fish-chan use the same maneuver on Carl-kun the previous night.

"Playstation!" Toran yelled happily. He sat down in front of the television set on the floor and turned on a small black box with a controller coming from it. Soon, he was leveling up a character in a fantasy video game.

"What in the world is that?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Toran and poking the Playstation.

"My PS2!" Ureth yelled. "Toran! Off!" Ureth was still stunned from Nehszriah's spell and was pretty much just laying on his back spread-eagle.

"I'm gonna play .hack!" Toran insisted. He put a disc into the Playstation and the game quickly loaded. Before long, he was leveling up a character he called "Kite" on the screen, cursing softly if something did not go his way.

"Nehszriah, what is that… thing?" James asked.

"What, Toran or the PS2?"

"Both," Remus and James said together.

"Toran is another of my classmates and the PS2 is a game system. You play video games on it."

"Cool," Sirius commented, gazing into the television screen with the same glazed over look as Toran.

"Then are all of your classmates as odd as this?" Remus asked Nehszriah.

"Maybe."

"My… Playstation…" Ureth groaned as he crawled over towards Toran, Sirius and the Playstation. He clutched the controller and threatened to unplug it and let the character die. Toran immediately paused the game and backed down.

"Hey, how did you get in here Toran?" James asked, a bit puzzled. Toran just got up and smiled.

"Now that's a secret!" he said, holding up one finger and grinning profusely. Nehszriah muttered something about a "Xellos", whatever that was.

"Hey, can I play this 'Dot Hack'?" Sirius asked, reaching for the controller.

"You need to know how to play first," Toran laughed.

"That's it!" Ureth said, springing up. "I shall teach you all the fundamentals of the ancient ways of the gamer…"

"Damn," Nehszriah sighed. "I'm never gonna get out of here."

* * *

Yes… there we go. A nice intro to the insanity that is to come. -plays Pink Floyd and Queen- Yup. -bops head- So, please review now. Domo Arigato. -bows- . -makes clicking noise- 


	7. Playstation 101

Nez: Just a warning to all, I make some video game and ice hockey references in this chapter.

Zan: We do not own HP the book, HP the steak sauce and why have I not appeared in the fic?

Nez: You haven't.

Zan: No fair!

Nez: You try being the one losing sleep over this thing, slaving away over a hot keyboard.

Zan: -scoffs- Whatever.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Playstation 101

Sirius, Remus, Toran, James and Nehszriah all sat on the ground in front of Ureth, who was going about "the ancient ways of the gamer".

"…and that concludes my lecture. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one," Sirius asked, the only one to have not drifted off into some form of comatose state. "Can I play Dot Hack now?"

"Fine, just… wake everyone else up," Ureth muttered. Sirius happily went and poked everyone until they were awake and grabbed a controller.

"You know..." James grumbled. "This contraption is pretty pointless if you play it like you are now." Toran and Ureth looked upset.

"Now how could you make this game any better?" Ureth protested.

"Yeah, show us how," Toran added.

"Fine," James said. "I need Toran, Nehszriah, Sirius and Ureth right here." He pointed to right in front of the television set. Said teens followed orders and with a flick of his wrist, all four of them disappeared.

"Merlin's beard Prongs! What did you do?" Remus yelled.

"Ah, gave them a taste of some real fun," James answered. He pointed to the television screen. "Look."

Remus looked at the screen and could barely believe his eyes. There was Toran, Nehszriah, Sirius and Ureth, all inside the .hack video game. Toran was dressed similarly to Balmung, Nehszriah to Black Rose, Sirius to Kite and Ureth to Bear.

"Wow, that you Nehszriah?" Sirius asked, looking at the video game version of her in skimpy armor. Nehszriah in turn drew her heavy-blade sword and tried to slice him in two. Sirius however, figured out what to do with his twin blades so he could block.

"Hey, cool! I'm Balmung!" Toran said happily. Ureth was not concerned with his costume however.

"Look out guys! It's a monster!"

Sure enough, a guardian monster, a grey blob similar to the one in the .hackSIGN anime appeared and tried to attack Sirius and Nehszriah, who were still fighting. Lucky for them however, Toran and Ureth blocked for them.

"Go for the monster!" Ureth yelled. Sirius went ahead and charged the monster, only for the amoeba-like form to lash out at him and go right through his shoulder. Nehszriah ran up to him and quickly gave him a healing potion.

"You morons!" she yelled. "That thing cannot be beaten! Haven't you watched the anime?"

"No," all three guys answered at once.

"I hate you all," Nehszriah sighed, smacking her forehead. Suddenly, the scenery around them began to change. It warped and twisted and finally settled down again. Then, everyone was a character from Final Fantasy Beginnings.

"Hey! I'm Fighter! Yay!"

"Good for you Toran," Nehszriah muttered. She was dressed in the robes of White Mage.

"I am Black Mage, Destroyer of All!" Ureth cried out. He happily danced around in his mage's robes and hat, not acting a thing like the cranky Black Mage.

"Nez, who am I?" Sirius whimpered. He was dressed up as Theif.

"Don't worry," Nehszriah assured. She then glared over at the dancing Ureth, who had her preferred role.

"I can blow up stuff! I can blow up stuff!" Ureth sang. This angered Nehszriah.

"Why are we in a different game?" Toran asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone... CHANGED IT ON US!" Nehszriah yelled at the sky.

Outside the television, James was in absolute hysterics. He loved this game, switching worlds on those in the television. Remus though, was freaking out.

"What did you do? What if they get hurt? Will they be able to get out?"

"Ah, relax Moony," James said cooly. He took the Final Fantasy game out of the Playstation and put in a sports game.

"SWEET MONKEY! WE ARE PLAYING THE SPORT OF THE GODS!" Nehszriah squealed as the game loaded. They were NHL 2005 and playing a really rough game of ice hockey.

"Gaaah!" Sirius cried as the puck came at him. He was in the goaltending position and instead of catching the puck, he ducked and let it go in.

"Baka! Aho! Idiot!" Nehszriah cried as she went and smacked Sirius. "Catch the puck, not hide from it! This is not dodge ball!"

"What's dodge ball?" Sirius replied. Nehszriah just fumed off and went to take the face off.

The whistle blew and the puck dropped. Nehszriah won the face off and passed the puck to Toran. Toran passed the puck to Ureth right before he was checked into the boards. Ureth then passed the puck off to Nehszriah. She was just about to make a perfect slap shot when the game changed again.

"Oh, what now?" Nehszriah whined, upset that she did not get to score a goal.

Suddenly, they all found themselves in a dark rom. Toran, Sirius and Ureth were in matching baggy black blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt while Nehszriah was in baggy blue jeans and a red sleeveless top.

"Where in the hell are we?" Sirius asked. Then, four keypads with arrows appeared in front of them. Once they stepped on, a light, poppy song began to play and arrows appeared on a screen in front of them.

"Awesome! We're playing DDR!" Toran said, hopping up and down on the dance mat.

"DDR?" Sirius asked.

"Dance Dance Revolution," Nehszriah said, she too hopping on the dance mat she occupied. Japanese vocals then filled the air.

"I don't get it." Sirius said as he just stood there. The score bar on his portion of the screen flashed bright red.

"Step on the arrows!" Ureth yelled.

"The arrows?"

"YES! THE ARROWS!"

"Whatever," Sirius mumbled. The song stopped abruptly though and the surroundings became swirled again.

"Where next?" Nehszriah said. To her dismay however, she found herself back in Ureth's room, where Ureth, Toran, Remus and Sirius were ready to beat the living crap out of James.

"That was cool, but don't do it again!" Toran yelled.

"Yeah! I almost died!" Sirius said.

"Let's go guys," Nehszriah said before Ureth could take his shot at James.

"You have to go?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'm taking the Three Stooges with me. Come on you guys." She walked out of the room and out of the house. As much as the Maraurders wanted to stay though, they followed her morosely out the door, Ureth and Toran telling them they could come back at any time.

* * *

Zan: -grump- I wasn't in that chapter.

Nez: Oh, shut it.

Zan: Why is Remus a nerd, James a prep and Sirius a punk?

Nez: Because that is what I think they would be in the Muggle world.

Zan: Fine. I just want to be in here soon.

* * *

Yes, there you go. Chapter Seven. I put it off and put it off and shall now put off homework to work on Chapter Eight. You all are so lucky to have such a dedicated author. -Zan nearly dies laughing- Alright. Until Eight! 


	8. Exploring Muggle Contraptions

Nez: More video gameage references in this one.

Zan: We own multiple copies of HP books, a bottle or two of HP steak sauce, a Playstation2, but not the rights to any of them.

Nez: Arigato Zanbato. Have a cookie.

Zan: Yay! -grins-

Nez: Yes, the gaming references are almost self-explanatory, but if anyone has problems, yell at me in the reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Exploring Muggle Contraptions

"Nehszriah, where are we going?" Remus asked. He, Nehszriah, James and Sirius had been walking for a long time. They crossed many streets and not once did they stop for food.

"Yeah, those things going all over the place are driving me bonkers!" James grumbled.

"You mean the cars on the road?" Nehszriah asked.

"Yes, I hate them. Trying to hit me! Do I have a bull's eye on me or something?"

"No, you just seem like something good to hit," Sirius snickered. James punched him in the arm.

"Stop bickering, we're almost there," Nehszriah laughed.

Sure enough, Nehszriah sharply turned the direction she was walking in and before long, had led the Maraurders to a place none of them had ever been to before.

"Best Buy?" Sirius asked, reading the big sign on the front of the building. "Is that what this place is called?"

"Yup, now come on in!" Nehszriah said, going through the sliding electronic doors. These doors intrigued the boys, for all three stopped to examine them.

"Fascinating what Muggles can do," James said.

"Remarkable," Remus whispered.

"Oh, come on," Nehszriah sighed. She dragged the Maraurders away from the doors as the store greeter stared her down.

"Nehszriah! I want to look at the funny door!" James whined.

"Stop this right now, people are starting to stare!" Nehszriah hissed. "Now follow me." She spun on her heel and started to walk off.

"Wait for us!" Remus said, going off to catch Nehszriah. She turned behind a display shelf and the boys followed her.

"Don't loose us!" Sirius whined.

"Yes," Remus said. "You are our way of getting aroun..."

Remus looked up at what Nehszriah was pointing to. It was a huge display monitor, the screen alone taller than the giant of the group, Sirius.

"Wow..." the Maraurders said at once.

"Want to play Playstation on it?" Nehszriah asked. Sirius twitched.

"I don't want to be put in that thing!" he cried. "The one at Ureth's was bad enough!"

"Oh relax," Nehszriah assured, walking over to the base of the screen and picking up a Playstation controller. "Muggle games are not played like that. Let me show you." She turned on the game, Dragonball Z Budokai 3, and started to go through the story mode.

"What is that?" James asked, pointing at a green character on the screen.

"Oh, that is just Piccolo," Nehszriah said.

"He's green."

"Yes Remus. He comes from the planet Namek."

"The Muggles found a new planet?"

"No, just made one up."

"Gick! That one's hair turned yellow!"

"Yes Sirius, that is what we call 'going Super Sayan'."

"Super what...?"

"Super Sayan, Sayans coming from the imaginary planet Vegeta."

"But... how can someone come from a place that's imaginary?"

"Easy, if they are imaginary too."

Leisurely Nehszriah beat the story mode character. She then challenged the Maraurders to try to beat her. First to go down was James, then Remus, but Sirius seemed to have the upper hand.

"Meeeeeeih!" Nehszriah moaned as she tried to maneuver her character about on the screen. Sirius seemed to be having fun.

"Yes!" he squealed, finally having beat Nehszriah. He danced in place and happily hummed to himself.

"Lovely, now where'd the other two go?" Nehszriah said, looking around for James and Remus. She found the boys in the computer section, playing with a laptop computer.

"This thing is fun!" Remus said. "It is just like the Muffin Laptop!" The Muffin Laptop belonged to the Muffins (Tsuki, Akina, Chels and Fufu) and had even been to Hogwarts a few times.

"Not exactly. The Muffin Laptop is a Dell computer. This is a Sony."

"Huh?" Remus and James said.

"Just computer brands."

"Oh," James said. "Hey, where is Sirius?"

Nehszriah turned around to find that Sirius was not there.

"Damn him," she growled. She fumed off, making sure she did not loose the other two in the process.

"Nehszriah, what is this?" Sirius called out from an aisle. Nehszriah, Remus and James looked down it to see Sirius, examining a DVD case.

"Oh, that is just a DVD," Nehszriah said casually. She then snatched the case from Sirius, thwacked him on the head and put the movie back.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sirius whined.

"Running off, that's what." Nehszriah turned around to see where Remus and James were. She swore, for neither Maraurder was behind her. She latched onto Sirius's wrist and wandered through the large store.

"Nehszriah! What is going on?" Sirius asked as she dragged him around.

"I don't want to loose any of you guys and I am getting no cooperation."

"Nez-chan!"

Suddenly, from one of the aisles, Nehszriah was tackled in the side and nearly fell into a CD rack. She looked to see that it was her little brother, Zanbato.

"How are you doing?" he cried. Nehszriah hit him on top the head.

"Baka! Idiot! Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Zanbato asked blankly. Soon, a girl with brown hair and glasses came over and dragged the Zanbato to another girl and what appeared to be her boyfriend.

"Neesan! Sister! Help me!" Zanbato cried as he was dragged off.

"Ah, quit you're whining!" the girl said. The four kids then walked off, leaving the Maraurders a bit confused.

"Who was that?" James asked, having randomly popped up behind Nehszriah along with Remus.

"Meih!" Nehszriah squeaked, a bit frightened.

"Yeah, who were they?" Remus asked.

"That was Aya, her boyfriend Fate and the girl who dragged my brother off is Eagle. The girls are called Bagels, the boys Paçzkis and they are all Zanbato's age," Nehszriah sighed.

"That explains why she could not compute the Muffin/Bagel thing before Coming Home," Sirius whispered to James, who wholeheartedly agreed.

"Oooh! What's that?" Remus asked, pointing over to a claw machine.

Now Nehszriah was not too sure why Remus wanted to play with the wretched contraption, but she gave him a quarter and let him try it out.

"Now how does it work?" he muttered as he moved the claw around. James and Sirius were on either side of him, gazing through the glass at the intriguing game. Just by luck however, the time ran out on Remus and it dropped, picking up a plushie beanie dog. The boys watched in wonder as the claw carried its prey over to the corner of the cell and dropped it down the shaft. Remus then explored the shaft's entrance, pulling out the stuffed toy.

"What in the world?" James whispered as he gave the plushie a firm poke.

"I think it is a prize," Sirius said.

"I think Padfoot's right," Remus replied. He turned around and held it out towards Nehszriah, grinning nervously.

"Yes, you won that," she said, a bit annoyed at the childish behavior of the guys.

"Do you want it?" Remus asked. "I don't want it. It resembles something a female would consider... 'cute'?"

"Sure, I'll take it," Nehszriah laughed. It was amusing to her, the slightly frightened look upon Remus's face and how sickeningly cute the toy was. She took it from Remus, put it upon her head like a hat and started to walk off. "Come on boys, Applesauce and I are going home."

"Applesauce?" James asked.

"I'll never get Americans," Sirius sighed.

"Screw understanding _Americans_," Remus scoffed. "Let's try the female race first."

* * *

Nez: Alright, I do have a plushie dog named Applesauce, but I did not get it as I did in the fic.

Zan: As a gift from a boyfriend...?

Nez: -bops Zan- No! I bought it, thank you.

Zan: Surrrrre. -winks- Review please!

Nez: Hey! That's my line! Review please! Domo arigato! -clicking noise-


	9. Religious Education Time

Nez: Now here is an ode to those little people who drive me insane on a weekly basis!

Zan: You know leprechauns?

Nez: No you dolt. My religious education class. I had to change some names though.

Zan: We is not owning the rights to both HP thingies, steel wool, religious education classes, Pokemon or know the horrible students.

Nez: Easy for you to say, you don't have to teach them!

Zan: -snickers-

* * *

Chapter Nine: Religious Education Time

Now, the rest of Sunday passed in a general manner. Everyone went back over to Nehszriah's house, the Maraurders passing out playing video games on the newly discovered Playstation in Nehszriah's basement and when they woke up, there was not a trace of her at all.

"Hey, look!" Sirius yelled from up the basement stairs. Remus and James went to the bottom of the staircase and looked up at their friend.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I found a note!" he cried.

"Then let's hear it!"

"Alright: 'Guys, I have gone to school. It will take a bit to get James and Remus enrolled and Sirius is not going to my school. There are other plans for him. I won't take you guys with me until Wednesday. Please stay here until I return. Threatingly Yours, Nehszriah.' Wow. I think she wants us to stay in place, don't you guys?"

"Oh, lovely," Remus sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the back door and Nehszriah's voice from the other side.

"Open up you yogurt-brains!" she yelled. Sirius opened up the door to let her in. "Come on! We are going to be late!"

"Late? Late for what?" James asked.

"Class! Come on!" Nehszriah said. The guys followed her out the door and over to what looked like a Catholic elementary school, since it was attached to a church. The four teens went inside and walked into a dark classroom that had no one in it.

"What are we doing here?" James asked.

"This is the class you were talking about?" Sirius pondered, looking around. It appeared to be a fifth grade classroom, class projects about the states and art doodles plastering the walls.

"Sort of, now go and sit down in the back there," Nehszriah said, pointing to the very back of the room, where there were two computer chairs and a normal plastic chair. The guys went back and sat down and just as soon as they were seated, children started to come into the room.

They were all small children, every one in the fourth grade. Once Nehszriah closed the door, one of the kids raised their hand.

"Where is the teacher?" he asked.

"I am the teacher today!" Nehszriah answered brightly.

"Then who are these guys?" a small blonde girl asked, popping up right in front of Sirius. He jumped back, quite startled at how she got back there.

"Megan-chan! Get away from my friends! Back to a desk!" Nehszriah yelled. The small child reluctantly went back to her seat. Then, a boy stood plain up out of his chair.

"Do you have any Pokemon games?" he asked Nehszriah the teacher.

"Yes," she replied. "Good, addictive things, that they are, now sit down Josh."

"Which ones?"

"Josh, explain to me how religion and Pokemon are even slightly relevant to each other?" Nehszriah growled, her eye twitching.

"I asked a simple question," the boy-child replied.

"Onsuwari," Nehszriah said.

"Stop talking in Japanese," a random child said.

"No. Now sit down Josh."

"Which games do you have?" the Josh-child asked, being utterly stubborn.

"Blue and Yellow versions, now sit," Nehszriah answered in an irritated voice. "Now class, open your books to page..."

"Blue and Yellow suck!" Josh said loudly. The Maraurders could barely believe their ears. This was a very defiant child and they were surprised Nehszriah hadn't slapped him yet.

"Josh, stop being a pain in the rear," Nehszriah said, her eye twitching all the more feverishly.

"I have better ones!" the Josh-child said, holding up some game cartridges. "See, I have Sapphire and Ruby and Crystal and Leaf Green and Fire Red and... HEY!"

Nehszriah had snatched the small pieces of plastic from the boy's hand, sending him into hysterics.

"You shall get them back at the end of class," she growled.

"Those are mine! You can't take them!" Josh said, reaching for his games.

"They are mine until the end of class, is that understood?" Nehszriah growled, getting into the small child's face.

"Geez, don't have a cow, dawg," he muttered.

"IMPROPER USAGE OF THE ENGLISH LAAAAAAAANGUAGE!" Nehszriah yelled, jumping into a stance and pointing her finger at the child, who just rolled his eyes and muttered to himself.

"This is definitely odd," Sirius whispered.

"I agree," James said.

"Brillo Pad! Start reading for us on the top of page 197!" Nehszriah said, pointing to a kid with fuzzy brown hair and big glasses.

"Okay!" the child said, grinning broadly. He started to read and then Nehszriah picked on someone else to read, then another, then another. All this time, they were talking about some religious thing that none of the guys really paid attention to. They were actually playing a game of Go Fish when Nehszriah yelled at them.

"Guys!" she snapped. "Get up here!" The three Maraurders obeyed and got up at the front of the class.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Kids," Nehszriah said to the class. "Mr. Moony, Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs are going to watch you guys for a second. I want them alive when I get back."

"What!" Sirius whispered at Nehszriah. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Entertain the Muggle children," she whispered back. She walked out the door and as soon as she was out of sight, the children all got up and gathered around the Maraurders.

"Who are you guys?" Josh asked.

"Which one of you is Miss Nez's boyfriend?" a small brunette Nehszriah had called Taylor-chan asked.

"You look funny," a pudgy blonde girl wearing definitely grown-up clothes told Sirius.

"Get away from me," Sirius growled.

"Why do you have weird names?" Brillo Pad asked.

"What kind of a name is 'Brillo Pad'?" James snapped.

"Wheee! I wanna piggy-back ride!" a small boy called Stephan said, jumping onto Remus's back. This sent the unsuspecting Maraurder toppling over and he quickly became engulfed in the sea of children.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled. James put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We've lost him," he said morosely. The door clicked open to reveal Nehszriah, fresh back from wherever it was that she had went.

"Kids!" she yelled, closing the door. "Off Mr. Moony! Get! Get!" She shooed them away from Remus and helped him up to his feet.

"Merlin's beard, how are you not consumed by them all?" he asked, his eye twitching and his hands shaking.

"Easy," Nehszriah said. "Don't let them. Justin-kun! Stop standing on the desk!"

"I am never going to become a teacher," Remus muttered.

"How about if none of us ever have kids? You know... just to be safe from this?" James added.

"Let's stay away from those things period," Sirius finished. They all stared at Nehszriah, who had literally picked up one of the children and carried him to a random chair.

"Now... onsuwari!" she commanded.

"What's uhn-swa-rie?" the kid asked.

"Honorable sit!" Nehszriah answered, posing and looking very proud of herself.

"Hey! Our parents are here! Can we leave?" Josh asked, looking out the door's window.

"Go! I don't want to see you kids here for another week!" Nehszriah yelled. The class cheered and ran out the door, all except for Taylor-chan, who clung to Nehszriah.

"I don't wanna go..." she whined.

"Taylor-chan, it's been an hour, go home."

"Miss Nez..."

"Your mom's here. Just be sure to come next week."

"Ohhh..." Taylor-chan sighed and walked out the door.

"Why do you do this?" Remus asked as Nehszriah gathered up all the kids' books and pencils.

"I think of it as A) rewarding B) proof to those in my parish that I am not a blasphemer and C) its good practice for when I do become a teacher," she said.

"How much are they paying you?" James asked.

"Not enough," Nehszriah answered, taking the bin of books into the hall for the book cart boy to pick up.

"How much is not enough though?" Sirius chuckled as they all walked out of the building.

"I do it for free," Nehszriah laughed. The guys stopped dead in their tracks and thought at once:

_Weekly torture for free? She's off her rocker...

* * *

_

Nez: -violin playing in background- Ah, hard is the life of a religion teacher...

Zan: ...especially when she slept through most of her own religion classes!

Nez: Gick! Baka! -bops Zan- Oh, review please! Everyone!

Zan: -rubs head- Owww... T.T


	10. Pocky Run

Nez: Damn, I had typed out three chapters in one night! Wh00t! -dances-

Zan: Then why is your updating so slow?

Nez: Pacing my dear brother. Pacing the reader is key.

Zan: Whatever. Not owning certain books, steak sauce, stores or anything else.

Nez: Yup! We own the rights to squat! Now onward!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Pocky Run

Tuesday morning came and passed lazily as Monday morning. Before the guys knew it, Nehszriah had showed up at the back door again. She was back in her black outfit that the guys were so used to seeing her in and this time, Fufu and Fish-chan were with her.

"Come on! We're going out!" Nehszriah yelled down the stairs into the basement.

"This better not be a triple date!" Sirius hollered as he put his boots on.

"Unless you want to be dating the Fufu!" Fish-chan called. Fufu turned red and Nehszriah elbowed the Fish-creature.

"Alright, we're here!" James sighed, all three guys having stepped outside into the blinding sunlight.

"Follow us!" Fufu said happily, walking away from the house. The others followed in accord and after a while of walking, they all came upon a strip mall by the interstate highway.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked.

"Simple," Nehszriah said, pointing to a store in the center of the line. "Otaku Shop!" She led everyone in and the girls happily fanned out into the depths of the store.

"The Maraurders were dumbfounded, like so many other times in their adventure. It was a whole store with Japanese items. There was anime and manga and food and toys and magazines and all sorts of things that someone obsessed with Japanimation could want.

"Umm... Nehszriah...?" Remus asked, wandering around the small shop. Sirius was drawn in towards the shelving unit filled with manga and James started to have a stare-down with a plushie that resembled Jaken from the anime Inuyasha.

"Look Remus!" Nehszriah squealed, pointing at a DVD. She was nearly drooling with glee.

"What is it?" Remus asked, a bit perplexed.

"_Kyo Kara Maho!_, a really cool anime. I wants it," Nehszriah said in a slightly possessed voice.

"Oookay..." Remus said. He then went to go and join Fufu by the soundtracks shelves.

"Hiiiii Sirius," Fish-chan said as he looked through a volume of a manga called _s-CRY-ed_.

"Hello Fish," he muttered.

"How have you been?" she grinned, trying to get Sirius to look at her.

"Fine. Nearly eaten by small children and Nehszriah's brothers, but fine in the end," he said with a highly phlegmatic tone.

"Hmph! Don't you want to know how I am?" Fish-chan asked, more than a bit annoyed.

"Hmm... not really," Sirius said, now looking through a volume of _Rurouni Kenshin._

"Umm... James," Fufu whispered, prodding the frozen Maraurder. "You can't win the fight with Jaken. Give up."

"He is a worthy adversary indeed," James snarled, not breaking his glare at the green stuffed demon and his toy flower of flowery doom. Fufu and Remus just sighed.

"Hey Nehszriah," Fufu said, prodding the girl who's glazed over face was now fixated upon a Cromartie High manga. "Didn't we have a puropse for coming here besides to have you and Fish ogle?"

"Ogle? Huh? Oh, yeah! POCCCCCKY!" Nehszriah squealed. She hopped over to the stand with what looked like boxes of food and picked up about a half dozen of the colorful containers.

"Pocky? What is pocky?" Remus asked, examining one of the boxes for himself.

"They are biscuit sticks dipped in flavored stuff. There is chocolate and coconut and strawberry and pumpkin and a few other flavors too," Fufu said. "Hey Fish, which kind did you want?"

Fufu looked for the Fish-chan, but she could not be found. Not even Sirius was in an eyeshot. There was only James and the plushie.

_Hmm... I wonder where they went off to_, she thought. Fufu just shrugged her shoulders and went on selecting flavors of the precious snack food. The pocky was then bought and Remus, Nehszriah and Fufu left, having to drag James out the door with them.

"I have not yet won!" he screamed. "Release me!" James flailed and tried to get away as Remus and Nehszriah dragged him past the middle-aged men playing trading card games and out the door.

"Great, thanks a lot James!" Nehszriah yelled as soon as James came peaceably. "We are probably the laughing-stock of the whole shop now!"

"That is very hard to do too," Fufu added, remembering that the men playing cards were snickering at them.

"So what," James growled.

"Hey," Remus said. "Where is Sirius and Fish? Did they leave before us?"

"Sort of," Nehszriah said through a giant strawberry pocky stick.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" James asked.

"Exactly," Nehszriah said, staring off at a random bird, nearly running into traffic. She was only held back by Fufu, who just sighed and muttered something about Nehszriah being a scatter-brain. Then, Nehszriah, Remus, James and Fufu all went back to Nehszriah's house to watch the movie _Donnie Darko_. Fufu and Nehszriah kept on having to reexplain the plot every now and then after a while, Fufu's mom called, saying it was time for her to come home.

"Seriously, where is Sirius?" James asked once Fufu left.

"Now that... is a secret!" Nehszriah said, holding up one finger and grinning like Toran did over at Ureth's house. James and Remus became worried. What had happened to Sirius?

* * *

Sirius woke up hazily in the dark room. He could barely tell where he was at that moment, let alone where he had been all day. The last thing he remembered was being in the Otaku Shop with his friends and then, everything went black.

"Glad to see you're up," Fish-chan said. Sirius looked next to him to see the Fish-person standing there, hovering over him.

"Gick! Where am I Fish?" Sirius yelped.

"Ohhhh... my apartment," she answered innocently.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to midnight."

"When can I go back to Nehszriah's?"

"Never."

Sirius knew it would definitely be a long night.

* * *

Nez: There we go! -grins-

Zan: -laughs- You are crazy.

Nez: -grins- That I am!

Zan: Why was that one so short though?

Nez: To make room for my, erm, our reviewers!

Zan: Suuure...

* * *

Annual 5-Chapter Review Reply

Fufu: Yay! You're back in the fiction! Keep on reviewing, there is going to be a greatly amusing chapter in the near future.

Inuyasha: See, you were not even in this set of chapters, so I do not want any whining about Muggle-ish-ness.

Fish: Sorry you only appeared in this last chapter. I hog our boy-toys. -Zan shudders-

Zeraf: Hi. -looks around- -points- LOOK! A normal person! Run for it before you become infected with the mundane-ness! -winks-

and my in-person reviewers who really should look online but don't...

Ureth: I am glad you are satisfied, for so am I.

Toran: Do not rush quality for quantity. Threatening in the hallways at school isn't very nice either.

Luke: Umm... chibis are cool. So are flagellum. I see your reappearance soon.

Yup, there it all is. I hope peoples are happy and fuzzy on the inside, 'cause I'm not. I feel rushed and exhausted and not like writing any more for a while. Of course, I also did not update normally like I should have, so you are going to receive two chapters today. Domo Arigato and review!


	11. English With Mr Jones

Nez: Chapter Eleven! Yayness!

Zan: -looks at chapter- This is more of a one-shot!

Nez: Well, I thought I needed to write more per chapter, so I did.

Zan: We is not owing various forms of HP, Greek mythology or anything else like that.

Nez: I did quote my English teacher in here though. The bizarre quotes belong to him and my English II class.

Zan: I wish _my_ English class was this fun... -sad-

* * *

Chapter Eleven: English With Mr Jones

So Wednesday morning came and Remus and James were awoken hastily by Nehszriah. She gave them both a sharp kick in the side and yelled at them.

"Come on you guys! You need to get up!"

"I don't want to..." James whined.

"Sleep," Remus muttered.

"When did you guys go to sleep last night?" Nehszriah asked.

"Two, the earliest," James sighed, still half-sleeping.

"Well, get up damn it!" Nehszriah yelled, kicking James in the side. His yelp of pain woke up Remus and alerted him that Nehszriah was not joking.

"Are we going to school?" Remus asked as he got dressed into his nerd outfit again, Nehszriah with her back turned.

"Yes. You two have to follow my schedule and everything, so don't mess anything up," she muttered. "Hey, can I turn around now? I sort of need to see when walk to the bathroom down here."

"You can look," James grumbled, he and Remus having finished dressing themselves. Nehszriah turned around to see that the guys' clothes were all wrinkled and messy and that they really needed a change.

"Damn it," Nehszriah muttered. "Can't you guys learn how to conjure new clothes?" She took out her wand, flicked it at the guys and their clothes changed. Remus was now in blue jeans, a white t-shirt along with a red flannel shirt over it and James had on his own pair of blue jeans and a preppy-looking striped polo shirt. Nehszriah then went over to the basement bathroom and closed the door.

"Well, I'm hungry, how about you?" Remus said to James. The both of them smiled and they walked up the stairs and into Nehszriah's kitchen. There they could only find some sugary cereals and Pop-Tarts worth consuming, lest they would have to break out a frying pan.

"What kind of a cereal is called 'Count Chocula'?" James asked, looking at the cereal box with wonder and worry. He poured some into a bowl to find it was chocolate cereal with random marshmallows. He was about to eat it when Nehszriah came bounding up the stairs. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue Gulf Oil employee shirt that seemed to appear out of nowhere, since the were no Gulf gas stations in Michigan, let alone the Detroit area.

"Come on, we are going to be late if we don't move!" she said, sprinting off to her room to retrieve her backpack. She came back to the kitchen to drag the guys out the door and off towards Glenview.

"My breakfast!" James cried as the three teens walked up to the bustling highschool.

"Pop-Tart?" Remus asked, offering one of the toaster pastries to James. Prongs happily took the processed food from his friend and munched on it as they went into school and up the stairs.

Now it was a bit strange for Remus and James to be in a Muggle school, packed with Muggles everywhere. In Nehszriah's first hour computer class, they marveled at how the Greek man who was the teacher did not sound Greek at all and how he did little to stop some kids from molesting the computers. Then there was the class Nehszriah called "Directed Studies" on the main floor. There they got to meet her midget teacher and her idiot classmates, most of whom just sat there and made paper airplanes while the teacher yelled at them that they would receive no credit for the day. After that class, Nehszriah led the guys upstairs and into a small room. James and Remus nearly fell down when they walked in and were blasted with the smell of old and burnt coffee.

"What the...?" James groaned. He noticed that there was a huge coffee pot on the other side of the room, right next to a computer by the window. Looking around, the guys found the room to be somewhat interesting looking, being there were some posters from the novel 1984 tacked up randomly, along with some student projects and rugby posters.

"Come on and sit down guys!" Nehszriah called. She was sitting in the back of the room, right by the counters. James went and sat down on the left and Remus to her right.

"Where are we?" James asked.

"Well I'll be a blue-nosed gopher! It is the exchange students!" someone said. The guys and Nehszriah turned to find a very tall man wearing a dress shirt and tie.

"Hello Jones!" Nehszriah said pleasantly.

"Monty, please tell me they speak English," Jones said, looking directly at Nehszriah.

"They're British, of course. They speak English perfectly. It's American they have the problem with," Nehszriah answered.

"So, what are your names then? I really was not given any information about you two," Jones asked the guys.

"I am Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"Loony and Toilet, got it," Jones said. He then walked off to turn a projection screen on.

"He just called me a toilet!" James whined, glaring at the teacher who was now instructing a boy with a Polish surname whom he called "Yao" to sit in another seat for James was occupying his.

"Monty... where have I heard that before?" Remus pondered.

"Monty Python most likely," Nehszriah said. "My last name being a common Scottish and British name, so it wouldn't surprise me if you have come across someone with it." Then, a girl with brown hair came and sat in the desk in front of Nehszriah. She turned around and looked directly at her classmate.

"Monty!" she said, poking Nehszriah in the shoulder.

"Faucet!" Nehszriah said, poking back. James and Remus assumed that the name that Mr Jones had given her was "Faucet", but they were slightly perplexed to why.

"Hey, what names did Jones give you two?" Faucet asked.

"I am Loony and that over there is Toilet," Remus happily replied. James was saddened by his unwanted nickname and buried his head in his arms.

"Right then class!" Jones said once the bell rung. "Let's get right to work! Get out your books and open to the Illiad, Book Twenty-Four. Come on!" The class that had assembled all took out their books, while Remus and James had to lean over to see Nehszriah's book.

"Jones, I had problems with the questions last night," a girl with curly brown hair said. "They were confusing."

"Ah, but did you read it?" Jones smiled. His large hand picked up a child's coffee cup with Joe Cool on it and he took a sip of the "black gold" inside. "Monty! Did you read the reading for last night?"

"Yes," Nehszriah answered.

"Then answer the Homework Fiend's question then," Jones said. The girl grouched, looked at her paper and found what she had wanted to ask.

"I couldn't find who saw King Priam first when he came back to Troy with Prince Hector's body."

"Oh, that would be his daughter Cassandra. She was the crazy chick who could see the future and kept on telling everyone, yet no one listened, so she nearly went insane, all because she wouldn't let Apollo do her. She told them to kill her baby brother for heaven's sake, so I think she really is crazy at heart."

"All right, then who is Chalcas? I forgot," the girl asked.

"The seer dude with the lacking of proper upper limbs so his hands acted a bit like flippers. He told Agamemnon icky visions of his future and said things concerning the gods that was not in Agamemnon's favor, so Agamemnon did not like him very much." Nehszriah then drew her hands up towards her shoulders and imitated what the man Chalcas would look like with no arms, but perfectly good hands.

"Right! Now did anyone else have any questions about the homework?" Jones asked the class. "Okay, now we pick up with Hector's wife Andromache lamenting. Why is she lamenting?" Jones pointed around the room until the blonde boy sitting in the seat before James's answered him.

"She was grieving over Hector getting himself killed by Achilles."

"Yes and without Hector, the number one Trojan fighter being beaten by Achilles, the number one Greek fighter and fighter of all time, what is going to happen?" Jones asked.

"Troy shall be razed to the ground," Faucet said.

"Yes, and who else is Andromache lamenting?"Jones asked.

"Her baby son Astyanax," Nehszriah interjected.

"Why her son? He is dead?" Jones asked, giving Nehszriah a intrigued glance.

"Not yet. He will be killed because when the Greeks take over, he will be tossed from a tower like an ancient Frisbee and go splat on the ground," Nehszriah giggled.

"Ah, Monty, do not giggle at these poor misfortunes... Gick! Sweet Monkey!" Jones accidently tripped over one of the desks and started to hop around to keep his balance. The whole class laughed except Remus and James.

"Is this class a bit strange to you?" Remus asked.

"Any class that has students answering to bathroom fixtures is strange!" James whispered.

"Now class, tell me, is this a folktale we are talking about?" Jones asked.

"No!" the whole class answered.

"Why?"

"FOLKTALES ARE NOT RELIGIOUS!"

"That's my class," Jones laughed. Then a random bald man also in a dress shirt and tie came in with a travel mug in his hand.

"Stealing some coffee," the bald guy told Jones.

"Then you shall have to make it," Jones answered back. The bald guy took the empty coffee pot and walked out to fetch the water.

"Who is that?" Remus asked.

"Mr Lavender. He teaches herbology and potions," Nehszriah said.

"Who are all of the teachers in your school who teach sorcery?" James whispered. Nehszriah took a clean sheet of notebook paper and started to write.

_Mr Lavender: Potions and Herbology (Science)_

_Ms Hazel: Charms (Spanish)_

_Mrs Hull: Alchemy and Transfiguration (Math and Chemistry)_

_Mr Smith: Quidditch (P.E. and Social Studies)_

"What about Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Wizarding History? Do you not have teachers for them or something?" James asked quietly.

_We do, it is just that they are teaching at different schools. Care of Magical Creatures is taught by Mr Petrovich over at Normandy High, Mrs Lavender over at SouthGlen teaches Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts is taught by both the Kingsley Bothers who both teach in Violet City High and Mrs Bowman, who teaches Wizarding History, is over at Glenview's middle school: Buchanan. That is where Zanbato and his buddies go to school._

"I am surprised at all of the teachers being so spread out," Remus said.

"Monty, Toilet, Loony, quiet or you shall not here the glory that is a correct answer from Kush," Jones said. He pointed at a boy sitting at the front of James's row and paused.

"Umm..." the Kush-person said. "The Greeks believe that the gods play an active part in history?"

"...and...?" Jones added.

"Ordinary people's lives?"

"Yes! Kush has done it!" Jones said, quite happy with his student. "Now does anything seem squirrely about Zeus choosing Alexandros/Paris to be the judge for the beauty contest between the godesses in the first place?"

"No," someone answered.

"Why not?"

"He's smarter than to get two goddesses angry," Nehszriah chimed in. Then the bell rang and everyone filed out of the room.

"Now off you all go... like a herd of turtles!" Jones exclaimed as his students left.

"Is class usually as strange as that?" James asked as they headed for a set of stairs that led to the lunchroom.

"No, stranger. We did not even get to how every Greek is related to Zeus and how loose Aphrodite is," Nehszriah said casually.

"So there is never any normal conversation in that room?"

"James, unless your version of normal conversation is discussing the soap opera lives of the Danaans and their neighbors and even down to how the Judeo-Christian Bible can be considered "Hebrew Literature", then you are going to have a tough time."

_Damn_, both boys thought at once as they sat down at the lunch table. Luke, Kit, Fufu, Tsuki and Chels had already arrived and it looked as if there would be no rest to the madness that had become the lives of the Maraurders.

* * *

Nez: Wow. That was short. 

Zan: Short?

Nez: On a one shot standpoint.

Zan: But this is a fic chapter!

Nez: So?

Zan: -sighs-

There you all go! The madness that is the eleventh chapter! I would really like reviews for this one, being it is pretty much what does happen in my English II class. Chapter Twelve is in the works, a Slayers multi-chapter is being prodded and so are three Inuyasha one-shot fictions. Do not expect an update soon! Then again, you were not expecting two chapters, were you?


	12. Herfamiffapolous

Nez: We're back!

Zan: Yeah! Another spiffy fic chapter!

Nez: Michigan weather is so much fun by the way. It allowed me to stay inside and type this whole thing up because it was snowing and then raining quite hard.

Zan: We is not owning rights to HP or Maraurders, but we do own the exclusive rights to Herfamiffapolous. Nez made it up you know.

Nez: Baka. -bops Zan-

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Herfamiffapolous

Sirius sat grumpily in Fish-chan's shared apartment, watching television on the couch. He had been held captive there by his former girlfriend and she was not going to let him out until he met her demands. She had even taken away his wand so he could not use magic to escape.

"Oh, come on Sirius..." Fish-chan whined. "Come with me to Heframiffapolous and meet everyone there. It will be fun..."

"I am not your boyfriend anymore so it doesn't matter," Sirius grumbled. "Besides, if your parents ran some sort of background check on me, it would say I am somewhere around forty instead of eighteen. I don't think they'd believe you if we told them where I came from."

"Yes they would," Fish-chan protested. "They believed that I went back in time."

"I very well could have just taken a potion to appear younger..."

"You are coming with me!"

"Fish..."

"Sirius!"

"You remember the last time I met your sister..."

"...and you are going to meet my mom and step-dad and brother too, now come on!" Fish-chan stood there and pouted.

It really was not in Sirius's best interest to go away to Herfamiffapolous, nor leave the country period, yet he just could not help himself. Agreeing was the only way to escape the wretched apartment and get the chance to run over to safety at Nehszriah's house or even Chels's house. Reluctantly, he got up and went to go put on his boots.

"You're coming!" Fish-chan squealed.

"I guess, if it'll make you shut up..."

"Oh thank you!" Fish-chan yelped, hugging Sirius. He blushed as she hopped off to leave a note for her roommates. It made him sort of remember why he started dating her in the first place.

Hurriedly, Fish-chan dragged Sirius out the door and over to the air port and they both hopped onto a plane that took them to the European continent. From there, Fish-chan roamed around for a while, not letting Sirius know where the really were. Finally, they came upon the tiny mountain country of Herfamiffapolous.

As Fish-chan and Sirius walked through Herfamiffapolous, Sirius could sense something was peculiar. It was unusual how the citizens were milling about, doing their daily chores. The setting looked almost like it was taken from smack in the middle of the Renaissance in Germany with a touch of nineteenth century flair. Sirius could catch modern technology every once in a while too. The beeping of a cell phone, the lyrics of a Queen song, the sight of modernly packaged goods inside a store: it was all quite confusing to poor Sirius.

"Fish," he asked. "Is there some sort of festival going on or something? Everyone here looks a bit odd."

"No, you are the one who looks odd," Fish-chan said frankly. She was right. In all of the old and elaborate costumes, the gothic punk Sirius stood out like an icky black bruise. Fish-chan seemed to blend in with the crowd a bit though, for she had on her long purple skirt and a white blouse. She clutched onto Sirius's hand as they wove their ways through the city streets. Soon, they came to the gates of the wall surrounding the castle. As Sirius was led in by Fish-chan, he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Carl-kun?" he muttered, snapping his head back to look. He could have sworn he saw him sitting down on a bench near the water fountain that sat right in front of the gates, but when he looked, there was no Carl-kun.

"Come on!" Fish-chan groaned as she dragged her Sirius towards the menacing-looking castle. There were wicked gargoyles on perches and maniacal statues of men slaying beasts and all sorts of interesting creatures on the grounds.

"Man, you must have a true medieval castle here," Sirius said as Fish-chan dragged him into the castle.

"Yeah, it was passed down in my step-dad's family for generation upon generation," Fish-chan replied.

Quietly, the two teens walked through the menacing castle, neither saying a word. Sirius expected too much for a painting to move, a ghost to pop from the walls, but nothing happened. It was a Muggle castle and there was an unusual lack of spirits and random moving paintings that wizards would plant in a castle full of Muggles for fun.

"So," Sirius asked after a while. "Where are we going?"

"To see my step-father's assistant."

"Why would we need to see his assistant?"

"So we can have an audience with him, of course."

"Did I ever tell you I am nervous around royalty?"

"Have you ever been around royalty?"

"Too nervous."

"Fish-chan!" a random voice yelled. Fish-chan turned around briskly and ran back down the hall.

_Where have I heard that voice?_ Sirius thought. He too turned around to see...

"Toran?" he gasped, jaw dropping to the floor. Sure enough, there was Nehszriah's classmate Toran, all dressed up in a spiffy costume that made him resemble slightly a Japanese feudal nobleman with a clipboard in his hands.

"Sirius, you know Mr. Toran?" Fish-chan asked, observing her shocked boyfriend.

"Weren't you over at Ureth's house the other day?" Sirius asked Toran.

"Can't say I know this person of which you speak."

"You know: Ureth. He's the kid with the large skull and a bunch of Playstation games?"

"I cannot say that I have picked up a video game controller in my life, nor have I met you," the Toran-person said. Sirius was shocked. Why was Toran here, in a funny outfit and denying he had never come in contact with what he swore was his life? It just did not make sense.

"Sirius, are you feeling alright?" Fish-chan asked. Sirius nodded and in return, Toran scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Now we need to get the two of you ready before you can see His Majesty," Toran said. He shoved Fish-chan and Sirius off to some servants and before long, they were back in the hall in front of Toran, Fish-chan looking no different and Sirius out of his punk-goth garb and into that of a British prince of the Middle Ages.

"I want my clothes back..." Sirius moaned.

"No, the King like things old fashioned," Toran explained.

"Don't you think it is a little bit _too_ old fashioned?"

"Hey, you are the one with the strange clothes," Toran said as he shoved Fish-chan and Sirius into a large room. It was about two stories tall and was lavishly decorated in fabrics of royal purple, aureate yellow and elegant sapphire.

"Shh... we have to sneak up on him," Fish-chan said as she tip-toed behind a column. Sirius followed her and they slowly made their way up to behind the throne, where Fish-chan's step-father sat proudly on his golden seat, inspecting his brown beard in a hand mirror.

"That blasted assistant said I was going to have an audience with someone, but no one has shown up," he muttered. As soon as the King put down the mirror, Fish-chan jumped out from behind the throne.

"Surprise!" she cried. Her step-father jumped when she leapt in front of him. He jumped again when he looked to the side and saw Sirius standing there a bit nervous about what to do.

"W-W-Who are you?" the King stuttered at Sirius.

"Sirius Black."

"Why are you here?" he asked with more composure.

"I came with your step-daughter."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Take that up with her," Sirius said, pointing at Fish-chan. The King looked over at Fish-chan and winced.

"You aren't here to hex me, are you?" he whimpered.

"No, now why would you think that?"

"You are one of those magic users. Magic users use magic on non-magic users."

"I promised Mother I wouldn't..."

"Eeeeeiik! Stay away!" the King squealed, cowering in his seat. Sirius went over to Fish-chan and whispered gently in her ear.

"What is up with him?"

"Oh," Fish-chan whispered back. "I accidently cursed him when I first started learning magic and so he's been afraid of me ever since."

"Why not your sister or brother?"

"Don't know," Fish-chan replied. Both her and Sirius knew it would be a long stay at Herfamiffapolous...

* * *

Nez: Alright, for those of you who might be scratching their heads in confuzzlement -Zan scratches head- on what in the hell is going on, here's the scoop:

1. Fish's mother remarried after Fish's dad died in the fic. This is how Rose is a princess and Fish is not.

2. The last time Sirius met Fish-chan's sister Rose (who I could not fit in here), he thought it was Fish and well... you get the idea. For further reference, see _Fish-chan and Nehszriah Meet the Maraurders _Part Seventeen.

3. Yes, the King is paranoid beyond all reason.

4. Yes, those were Carl-kun and Toran's characters in there, just being there. Toran's messing with Sirius and Carl-kun's stalking them.

5. No, I will not do the Hokey-Pokey.

6. Aureate came up as a synonym for "golden".

Zan: -mutters- Hokey Pokey... you nutcase...

Nez: Right, now I am off to write the ides of the fiction. Until later!


	13. Peter Psychotic

Nez: Here is the beginning of the ides...

Zan: Ides?

Nez: Middle.

Zan: Oh...

Nez: Yeah, this is a little bit that I just randomly threw in while planning.

Zan: No owning of official rights. We don't have those.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Peter Psychotic

Peter Pettigrew looked around the Room of Requirement for his three friends. They had just disappeared into thin air and now he could not find them any more.

"Padfoot? Moony? Prongs?" he squeaked. They were just there, in the center of the room. Now, there was only him in an empty white room.

Sighing, Peter walked out of the room and into the hallway. He was used to James, Sirius and Remus wandering off without him. In fact, they resisted coming into contact with him for a good portion of fifth year when Fish-chan and Nehszriah invaded their common room and their lives.

"Hey you little rat! Where are your bodyguards?" a very tall and menacing Slytherin sixth year chuckled, pushing Peter into a statue of Wendelin the Weird. He and his three friends, all as big and dull as he was, chortled as they thumped past.

"Damn brutes, I'll get you all some day," Peter muttered as he stood up and walked over towards the Gryffindor common room. "I shall get you all. I shall have ties to very powerful witches and wizards and then they will be taken out. Kingfisher."

The Fat Lady swung open the picture frame having heard the appropriate password and let Peter in. There, he walked morosely inside the common room, where only one voice was a pleasant one.

"Hey there Peter," Lily said from over by the window. She was doing some homework for Professor McGonagall with the other girls in their year, Michaela and Regina. Michaela and Regina both did not like Peter at all and glared at him evilly as he walked over to talk to Lily.

"Hello Lily," Peter said, blushing a slight bit. He really liked Lily, but knew he could not have her, being she was James's girlfriend.

"Hey, do you know where James and the others ran off to?" she asked.

Ouch. A stab in the heart, as always.

"No," he answered. "They went off into thin air again."

"Those three, I swear," she huffed.

"Why? What is the matter?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Lily asked. "I'll see you later I guess."

"Yes, later."

Peter unhappily sighed as he made his way up to the dormitory that he and the rest of the Maraurders shared. He sat down on his bed and angrily stared at the ceiling.

"What is so great about James anyways?" he muttered. "Why can't Lily go out with me even for just one Hogsmeade trip? Why?" It just made him so mad to think of his friend dating the woman he was longing for. What was worse was that he could sense they were falling in love.

Peter got up and walked to the host of picture frames on the wall over between Sirius and James's beds. The pictures in there were all happily smiling. James and Lily over by the lake, the whole lot of them trying to help Nehszriah study for O.W.L. testing in fifth year, Nehszriah, Fish-chan, Tsuki, Chels, Fufu and Akina all dressed up in cosplay costumes from various animes, they were all very happy and quaint pictures.

What was not there though, was the somber times.

There was no record of him being abandoned so Nehszriah and Fish-chan could play Quidditch with the others. Lacking was the time Nehszriah tied him to a tree in the Forbidden Forest and young Hagrid had to help him escape. Not a trace of his lonely times, when his friends were in the future, remained. He could see a starkly different world than what the pictures on the wall showed. He knew only sadness.

* * *

"Mr. Pettigrew," Old Man Torstein said, rapping his wand on Peter's head. He had been having such a good dream during the boring Potions teacher's discussions and did not want to be woken up.

"Yes Sir?"

"What is the velocity at which a gobbledegook serum perspires and gives off poison gas that you are able to collect and put others to death with?"

"Forty-two," Peter muttered, still partly asleep. Torstein thwacked him with his wand.

"Mudshenk!" he said, briskly pointing to one of the burly Slytherin's cronies.

"Eighty-two," he mustered.

"Yes," Torstein said, a sly grin coming across his face. "That is because if we did what Pettigrew wanted us to, everyone would be dead from the explosion that comes from the serum gaining that much velocity and not going up to eighty-two! Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Not so smart without your buddies, huh?" a random Slytherin snickered. The whole class laughed in accord, everyone except Peter and Lily.

Peter had grown slightly accustomed to the horrible treatment he received from his fellow classmates. It saddened him as he went through the rest of Double Potions spilling on himself and the floor, nearly causing several explosions that according to Torstein could have been deadly.

"What is the matter Peter?" Lily asked as they walked up to the common room after class. "Are you letting that dumb brute Mudshenk get on your nerves?"

"No. It is just that James, Remus and Sirius are always disappearing without me. I really want to go with them sometime."

"Maybe they feel you would be safer here." Peter looked over at Lily, who had a fairly far off look to her face.

"Think I am safer? Why would you think that?"

"Because," Lily said. "That is the reason James told me I had to stay here this time around. They could be dead for all we know. That portal, if not used at the right moment, could have killed all three of them."

Peter was astonished that Lily had known about the portal. He shook it off though. She was a very intelligent girl and could have easily figured it out.

"Pettigrew! Evans!" someone yelled. They turned around to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall running down the hallway towards them.

"What is it Professors?" Lily asked pleasantly.

"Where are the other three you guys are standing around with?" McGonagall asked, a bit out of breath.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "We have searched all over the school and they are nowhere to be found. They wouldn't happen to be lost in time, would they?"

"Albus! What a thing to say!"

"Minerva, I was asking them a question..."

"I think they might be Professor," Lily answered.

"Entirely by accident as well," Peter added.

"So then they pulled the trick your dear friends rendered a few years ago then, hm?" Dumbledore asked, frustrating McGonagall even more.

"Yes, but it was not their faults," Peter squeaked sheepishly.

"Then we must be calm and wait for their humble return," Dumbledore said. He was the one who a few years before, helped Fish-chan, Nehszriah and the Muffins to conceal their true identities so they could attend Hogwarts with the Maraurders.

"Albus, we cannot allow this to just go on! McGonagall said, about ready to burst.

"Now, now Minerva, we need to let them be," Dumbledore said as he walked off, a disgruntled witch besides him.

_That was close_, Peter thought. He was real close to getting in trouble. It seemed to happen more and more often. Soon, he wondered as he walked with Lily to the common room, he would be in so much trouble that even his friends or Dumbledore could help him.

* * *

Nez: Well, that took forever.

Zan: You said it. Also, why did you write a Peter chapter?

Nez: Dunno. I was really bored when I wrote the plot chart.

Zan: Please review.

Nez: That's my line, baka!


	14. Hockey Demon

Nez: Banzai! No more writer's fluids running thick!

Zan: Cool! Oh, as a warning , we do not own HP, ice hockey, James's second line in here and umm... well... what else...?

Nez: -monotone- Tim Horton's.

Zan: Yes! We is not owning the coffee shop chain of doom!

Nez: -rolls eyes- Whatever.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Hockey Demon

Back in the not-so-emo-angst-ridden future, Remus and James were impatiently waiting in Nehszriah's living room for her to emerge from her bedroom. She had promised them they were going to go someplace fun, but they were not quite sure to what this "fun" would be.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Nehszriah said happily, emerging from her room. Her Red Wings hoodie of doom was gone and in its place was a green and black varsity jacket that was opened so that one could see the emerald shirt said "Archers" on the front.

"Where are we going?" James asked as he and Remus followed Nehszriah out the door and down the street. She just looked at them and smiled.

"You guys had shown me your school sport and now I shall show you my favorite school sport of the season," Nehszriah smiled. This made the guys a bit nervous. They wanted to go search for Sirius, not gallivant all around at Nehszriah's whim. They sourly walked behind her as she led them over to what looked like a sports facility. Nehszriah paid for the three of them to get in and the teens then walked in through the sliding glass doors.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Remus asked, shivering away.

"I know! It's colder than a well digger's ass!" James chimed in.

"It has to be, otherwise the water the zamboni puts down will never freeze," Nehszriah said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"The what?" James and Remus asked in unison.

"The zamboni!" Ureth cried, popping out of nowhere to scare the Maraurders. He was bundled up just like Nehszriah and the guys and had a huige smile on his face.

"Kya! Where'd you come from?" James squealed.

"Nowhere silly!" Toran said, popping up behind Nehszriah. Remus and James wondered how they could sneak around so stealthily when they both were a whole head taller than Nehszriah and James and half taller than Remus.

"Boys," Nehszriah said, "Stop scaring the Brits."

"Its fun," Toran insisted, pouting so that his yellow down jacket puffed out profusely. Nehszriah glared at him and he glared back. Then Ureth and Toran both scuttled out the door and pretty much disappeared.

"That was odd," Remus said as they found some seats in the steel bleachers. "Now what are we going to watch again?"

So Nehszriah proceeded to attempt to teach the guys the rules of ice hockey in cliff notes version: rink, puck, ice, net, goalie, forwards, wings and fist fights.

"I still don't get it," James muttered.

"Well, I'd still prefer rugby over this, but it is not in season now. I still get my daily dose of violence though," Ureth said in James's ear. James jumped and looked behind him to see Ureth and Toran, sitting right behind them and each holding a small styrofoam cup of cocoa.

"How'd you get up there?" James asked. How could the both of them get up there without James noticing? They could not Apparate or use a sneak attack, Toran's coat ensured the latter definitively. Ureth and Toran just gave him really big grins and chuckled slightly.

"Now that..." Ureth started.

"...is a secret!" Toran finished.

"Hey, I see Zanbato!" Remus cried. He pointed across the rink to a small group of kids. There was Nehszriah's younger brother Zanbato and his friends from Best Buy, Azu, Fate and Eagle. There were a few other kids their age with them, but Nehszriah could not pick them out.

"Hmm... must be a group outing for the Bagels and Paçzkis. They must came to cheer on the Archers. Don't think I should go and disturb them all," Nehszriah said thoughtfully.

"Archers?" Remus asked. James turned to look at Nehszriah for an answer as well, but out of the corner of his eye, saw that Ureth and Toran were not there anymore.

"They're messin' with me, I knows it," he grumbled.

"Glenview's hockey team is combined with those of SouthGlen and Glen-on-the-Shore's teams. The team got together when it first was combined and decided to be called the Archers."

"But why 'Archers'?"

"Remus, I really cannot tell you. Their minds are on a completely different level than ours. It is almost as if they were gods."

"Gods..." James said monotonously. He stared at his hostess with great wonder for her sanity and mental well-being.

"Yeah, look! Here they come!" Nehszriah squealed. About half of the small rink cheered as the skaters in brown, green and gold came out onto the ice and started to warm up. The same half started to boo when players donning blue and white started to skate on the other side.

"GO GLENVIEW!" Nehszriah screamed as she stood up on the bleacher. "COME ON ARCHERS! LET'S GO GLENVIEW CROSSBOWS! CRUSH NORMANDY HIGH!"

"Sit down girl!" James yelled as he pulled the nut-job down.

"But my team..." Nehszriah started. "I need to cheer on the Crossbow Line..."

"Huh? Is this another school team name thing again?" Remus asked.

"Well, yeah," Nehszriah admitted. "Glenview is the Crossbows and our seniors on the team are one hell of a line."

"Line?"

"Yes Remus, a line. A line up. A line is a list which players on the ice at the same time.

"Oh."

Then, the buzzer rang to start the game. All throughout the first period, Nehszriah was explaining the game to Remus and James, both of whom had a bit of a time understanding.

"Why are they not flying?"

"James, this is a Muggle game, there is no flying."

"Then how can they have any fun?"

"Who did you say was in Muggle classes with you again?"

"Umm... if I am not mistaken, Ten and Eight. Number Ten was also in a Wizarding History class with me last year."

"Thanks."

"Welcome Moony."

"But they are not flying!"

"Shut it James."

"No brooms..."

So the first period ended with the score Archers: 0 Saxons: 0. James was nearly in tears due to the lack of broomsticks and Remus and Nehszriah were about to disown the boy for being so dramatic. They stood out in the slightly warmer lobby while the intermission was going on, James having a fit.

"It's cold! Its boring! I want to see Snitches! I want to see Quaffles! I want to see a game!" he pouted. Nehszriah and Remus just looked at each other with irritated faces.

"Can I kill him yet?" Nehszriah asked, her eye twitching in restrained fury.

"No, Lily might still want him," Remus said reluctantly. He then jumped, having recieved a poke in the side.

"Hello Mr. Moony!" Small-Boy-Child-Justin-From-Religious-Education said. The guys remembered him as the one Nehszriah had to pick up and rescue from the desktop. He grinned broadly as he held a large red bag that was almost as big as he was and there was a hockey stick flung over his shoulder.

"Did your practice go well Justin-kun?" Nehszriah asked, smiling cordially.

"Yes!" he beamed. Then he trotted off towards what the guys assumed to be his mother and walked away.

"Are they everywhere?" Remus asked as they went back into the rink area for the second period of play.

"No, just him," Nehszriah said blankly. She went and sat down in the seat she was in before and almost immediately the game started up once again. To the Maraurders, it seemed like forever, but to Nehszriah, the five minutes it took for the Archers to score a goal in the Saxon's net was almost like a heartbeat.

"GOAAAAAALLLL!" she screamed, hopping up and down. From her inside coat pocket she retreived a green paper fan that had a golden "A" on it, unfolded it and started to dance a small happy-dance, all while yelling "BANZAI!" at the top of her lungs.

"We need to find someone else to sit with," James muttered to Remus.

"Really? Who do you suggest? Ureth? Toran? The Pastry Congregation?"

"Maybe ourselves."

Remus and James looked back at Nehszriah. She had stopped dancing, but was now chanting "banzai" and bowing along with the rhythm. Without saying a word, they sat right back down and sighed.

Maybe, just maybe, if they looked bothered enough by Nehszriah, it would not look like they were with her.

"Huzzah! We won!" Nehszriah said at the end of the game. She was all hyped up on adrenaline from a fight that had broken out at the very end when someone from the Normandy High team sucker punched a small kid who attended Glen-on-the-Shore, which caused Nehszriah's two classmates and a boy from SouthGlen to go berserker on him.

"Aw, did you see the way they were all beating on him?" she squealed happily, animatedly punching the air as they walked back towards her house. "I can't believe that the head zebra didn't toss anyone!"

"Head... zebra...?" James asked. He looked over at Remus, who just shrugged his shoulders as well.

"Referee," Nehszriah replied. She then started to throw uppercuts to an invisible opponent, dodging and blocking as well. "I love hockey. It is the sport of the gods."

"I thought you were Catholic," James said, a bit frustrated with the hyperactive Nehszriah.

"I am. It is only a figure of speech," Nehszriah said. She stopped her boxing match and made a sharp turn towards the Tim Horton's across the street.

"Come on! Hot cocoa for all!" she giggled. Remus and James smiled as they followed her into the donut shop and retrieved the warm drink. They sat back and thought to themselves the exact same thing:

_She may not be same, but at least she is fun to be around_.

* * *

Zan: I was barely in it!

Nez: I know.

Zan: Why!

Nez: Because.

Zan: -grump-

Yeah, I have ice hockey on the brain. Such a lack of it is torture for my poor soul. -cries- Curse thee Bettman! Curse thee! Oh, I also know it seems as if I have some compulsive disorder in here, but I really don't. Well, I bet this chapter was a random one. Next chapter is my review replies, so be sure to submit them! Arigato!


	15. Bowling For Quizzes

Zan: Wow, Fifteen already? You sure are fast! Usually after a two-chapter delivery, you sit like a slob!

Nez: No, I just have had some extra help!

Zan: From who?

Nez: -beaming- Frank!

giant homicidal bunny from _Donnie Darko_ appears-

Zan: Eeeik! -hides-

Nez: I am not owning HP, the Darko movie or most other things in here.

Frank: -stares-

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Bowling For Quizzes

It was the day after the spiffy hockey game and James and Remus were beat. They were allowed to sleep in, for there was no school due to a teacher in-service and being the teenagers they were, the guys slept in.

"Wake up!" Nehszriah growled, kicking James and Remus in the sides as they lay passed out in the basement. "Appointments to uphold! People to meet!" The boxer short-clad Remus stood straight up and glared at Nehszriah.

"Sleep need now," he muttered in a low, not-awake voice.

"Fine, be that way," Nehszriah growled. She took out her wand and literally lit a fire beneath Remus and James so they would get moving. Chuckling slightly, Nehszriah went upstairs and waited for her time-traveling buddies to return.

"Nez-chan, are you burning those two again? Do you remember what happened the last time?" Zanbato yelled in a scolding voice from inside the kitchen.

"No, Zan-kun!" she replied quickly, spraying air freshener from the tip of her wand to be sure her brother did not snitch on her.

Remus and James emerged not too much later, the flames put out and in their bookish and preppy outfits and ready to be dragged off.

"Where could you possibly be taking us?" James moaned, still keeping his eyes shut.

"Just shut up for a second will you?" Nehszriah grumbled as she went over to get the ringing telephone. Slightly frustrated, she picked the phone up and answered in a congenial voice: "Hello, this is Hazeem's Fried Fish Taco Stand! Just kidding..."

"Help me!" Sirius cried. He sounded in deep distress and like he was being rushed.

"Okay man, you're on speaker-phone," Nehszriah said indifferently. She clicked him on and his voice filled the room.

"Help! Fish-chan captured me and I don't know where I am!"

"Sirius!" James and Remus yelled, running over to the telephone.

"Do you have an idea to where you are?" Remus asked.

"That hearse-Greek-place that Fish's step-dad runs..."

"Herfamiffapolous...?" the unimpressed Nehszriah said.

"Yes! That's it! Really scary over here, I'll tell ya!"

"How is it scary Padfoot?"

"Well Prongs, Toran's here and won't admit to having been trapped in the television with me, Fish-chan's sister is hanging all over me and I think I am being stalked by Carl-kun!"

"Fish's new boyfriend?" Nehszriah laughed.

"Yeah! I catch him out of the corner of my eye all the time!"

"Hey Nehszriah," Remus asked. "Where is Herfamiffapolous?"

"The Pyrenees, of course. Wait, was it the Alps? No... the Urals..."

"She's useless..." Remus moaned.

"Oops, sorry Sirius, we have to go!" Nehszriah said. She clicked off the speaker-phone and after dodging a few hexes from Remus and James, who really wanted to help out their friend, strolled off towards Glenview, two Maraurders in tow.

"Nehszriah, why are we going to school?" James whined as they turned the corner to walk down the main street. There was still snow everywhere and most of it had turned into the disgusting oily slush they had to trudge through when they crossed intersections.

"Well, there is a school thing I really want to go to that is today," Nehszriah said. She walked into the school parking lot and over to a gaggle of about eight teens, some of whom James and Remus recognized from in the hallways at school.

"Hey Nez," a boy with a frozen slush drink in his hand said. "Wanna go bug Wally in his meetings?"

"Sure!" Nehszriah agreed happily. She and the boy then disappeared, leaving the Maraurders to a group full of strangers who barely noticed their presence. There was a certain sense of electricity in the air that animated the teens.

"Alright, so it is going to be Josh doing all the riding until Steve gets back, right?" a boy with curly brown hair said.

"What about the two Nehszriah brought?" a tall, slim boy with glasses asked.

"Sure, why not. I really do not want to ride all that much anyways," another tall boy with blonde hair muttered.

"I think you are all crazy," a short blonde girl with glasses and curly hair said. The other three girls shook their heads in accord.

"So then," the tall and thin boy said, turning to James and Remus. "How's about it? Want to join us for a bit of pre-game fun?"

"Um, sure," Remus said nervously.

Now, the tall boy then introduced himself as Andrew. The boy with curly brown hair was introduced as Jake and the other boy left was called Josh. Jake went over to a SUV parked all alone in the parking lot and hopped in. He drove up to the rest of the group and rolled down the window.

"All right," he said. "Hop on."

James went to go open the back driver's side door. His hand was almost at the handle when Josh picked him up by the coat collar and put him down by the trunk.

"Climb on the back," Josh said. James and Remus were a bit perplexed to why, but they climbed on anyways. Holding onto the ski rack, they clung for dear life as Jake sped off and started to do donuts in the icy parking lot.

"Gah!" Remus cried. He wailed all throughout the horrific ordeal, yet James next to him seemed to be having the time of his life.

"This is almost as good as Quidditch!" he cried out as Jake did one final spin job in the lot. He then parked the car, helped James peel the petrified Remus from the roof and then they walked over to the rest of the group.

"Our International SUV Rodeo Champion is..." Andrew announced. "Hey, what's your name again?"

"James Potter."

"James Potter! Tell me, how was it?" Andrew asked in a mock interview fashion.

"It was freaking awesome!" James said enthusiastically.

"What was freaking awesome?" asked Nehszriah. James turned around to see her, the boy Steve from before and a new boy with glasses standing right behind him.

"Eeeik! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

Now, everyone was curious to where Nehszriah, Steve and the other boy they called George had gone. They prodded and poked until they got out enough to assume they had been stuck in a dark room together, Steve wanting to play Marco Polo and George and Nehszriah not very happy. Very soon, a teacher called Wally came out to wait with the teens and they all boarded a SouthGlen bus over to another school, that was definitely not SouthGlen or even Glen-on-the-Shore.

"Respect and Responsibility!" Jake, Steve and Nehszriah cried out randomly, reading the posters plastered over the walls. Everyone was shepherded over to a table with dry bagels and pop and once everyone finished their snack, Nehszriah dragged James and Remus out into the hallway.

"Look for an Indian-looking boy wearing nice clothes and glasses," she said.

"Nehszriah, what is going on here?" James asked.

"Deepak! Hey man! Over here!" Nehszriah yelled, completely ignoring James. She jumped and waved as if to get someone's attention. Sure enough, a young man came over, dressed in a nice suit, wearing eyeglasses and resembling someone who did indeed come from India.

"Hey Nez! Where is Jake and Andrew?" Deepak asked in a very American voice.

"Here we are!" Jake said happily. He, Andrew, Nehszriah and Deepak then proceeded to play a game of hacky-sack. The Maraurders were not familiar with the activity of kicking a small bean bag around at one another, so they watched in in a bored fashion. Soon, the scraggly man that was Wally the Coach came out into the hall and called the teens in. Once in, Deepak took a seat over on one side of the room in a desk that had a buzzer and a nameplate for him and Andrew, George, Nehszriah and a short girl named Catie all sat down on the other side, each desk set up with a buzzer with light and a name tag. There was one spot open next to George that had a buzzer and the vacancies on Deepak's side were filled with kids that James and Remus had never seen before.

"Hey, do you want to play?" Wally asked James.

"No thanks, Remus might be willing to though," James snickered. Remus, who really was not paying attention, quickly got suckered into sitting in the space next to George. He felt so silly, having no name tag and barely a clue to what was going on. He remembered what Nehszriah had told him on the bus. This game was called "Quizbowl" and it was a whole lot like a big game of team trivia. Once the old lady who was reading the questions went through a buzzer check, the game began.

"What," she began. "Is the standard equation for a quadratic line?"

Andrew buzzed in.

"ax2 + bx + c 0"

"Correct. Points to Glenview. In which city does the book _The Jungle_..."

The lady did not even finish reading the question and Deepak buzzed in.

"_The Jungle_ takes place in Chicago," he said. Remus could tell that Deepak had beaten Nehszriah to the question, for a storm cloud figuratively loomed over her head.

"Correct. Points to Calhoun. Who is, in Greek mythology, the daughter of Menalaus and his wife Helen?"

Remus knew it! He quickly buzzed in and lit up the buzzer on his desk.

"Hermione," he said triumphantly. He beamed with joy as the lady gave the points to Glenview.

The rest of the game went over well. Deepak and his classmates from Calhoun High ended up beating Glenview, but it was alright, for nobody seemed to mind. Glenview eventually moved onto another room where they played another game (beating their new opponent) and after that, climbed aboard the bus and went home. It would be nightfall before Nehszriah, James and Remus got back to Nehszriah's house, but they still had fun, laughing and joking about their fun time and the guys still marveling at how Deepak could play hacky-sack in dress shoes when they could barely in trainers.

* * *

Okay kiddies! Now it is time for everyone's favorite author...s to give the...

Annual Five Chapter Review Reply!

Fufu: So, did you like it? I know you liked the Jones bit. All hail Big Brother!

Zeraf: Arigato, my constant reviewer!

Fish-chan: Please try to refrain with the telling me of how to post chapters. Danke. I am really glad you like the chapters though.

Carl-kun: Stop being sarcastic in reviews. Also, proper grammar would be nice.

Luke: I miss my cupcake.

Toran: Hello my random yellow-coated buddy! I know you did not really pop up here, but oh well...

Ureth: I am so glad I bring you so much boredom-killing joy during Algebra when you read this.

Kush: I like cheese.


	16. A SADD Meeting

Nez: Konnichi-wa!

Zan: -wakes up- Gick! Where'd you come from?

Nez: Nowhere. -grins-

Zan: -skeptical- Yeah, right.

Nez: Many apologies for not updating as quickly as I should have. It has been a while. I had in-between projects.

Zan: We are not owning HP, Maraurders, SADD or... Sholto Pinn's Antiquities? The hell?

Nez: Right! Also, not Fuzzy Yoda.

Zan: -sweatdrop-

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A SADD Meeting

"Nehszriah," James whined. "I'm bored. We've been sitting here for too long already." It was true. He, Nehszriah and Remus were sitting in the Glenview auditorium, waiting for a meeting of sorts to get under way.

"Oh, shut up," Nehszriah growled. She was starting to get sick of James's constant whining and was contemplating the effects of sending the boy to the middle of the Yukon. It was winter after all and he was just wearing his polo shirt and blue jeans, providing for a "cool" effect.

"Why is no one else here?" Remus asked. He was scanning the rest of the auditorium for signs of life. Unfortunately, there were none.

"Dunno," Nehszriah sighed. Then, there was a soft buzzing sound and a strange ring-tone filled the air. Nehszriah dug through her hoodie pocket, produced a cell phone. "Hello! This is Sholto Pinn's Antiquities Just kidding..."

"Where'd that come from?" James asked. He and Remus just looked at Nehszriah as she talked into the small plastic contraption as if she were talking to someone.

"Yeah, okay. Really? Sure. Be right there." She closed the contraption up and replaced it in her hoodie.

"What's going on?" Remus asked. Nehszriah just walked away and signaled for the two of them to follow.

"You know," James muttered as they walked through Glenview's halls. "This is really humiliating. All we do is follow her around blindly! We are just seeing everything she does on a daily basis. How dull..."

"You had better watch it," Remus said as they turned a corner. "You never know when things could get interesting. Beside, we've had some fun adventures here in Glenview, right?"

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, there was Jones's class and there still is Jones's class, there was the pep rally and the dance and then there were things that happened outside of Glenview like the hockey game and going to that place with all the Japanese stuff."

James gave a hearty laugh. "Yes, but we were also forced to try to rescue Nehszriah and Sirius from the television in Ureth's, you were nearly eaten alive by midget children in religious education and then nearly everywhere we go, Nehszriah embarrasses us to no end!"

"At least we are not Sirius."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Come on you two! Hurry up!" Nehszriah called from down the hall. James and Remus slightly picked up step and followed the girl into a classroom that they recognized as her Directed Studies room, where she went for second period. Except this time, the room smelled like the ovens in the miniature kitchens were being used for food and the various idiots that usually occupied the room were gone. Instead, it was the grandmotherly teacher Mrs Tee and a few other students.

"Hello!" a girl said happily, walking up to them. She held out her hand and once she shook hands with Remus and James she put it behind he back and began talking again. "I would like to welcome you both to Glenview's chapter of SADD..."

"What's sad?" Remus asked curiously.

"No," the girl sighed. "SADD. Students Against Destructive Decisions. My name is Theda and I am the president. Over there is Lauryn, Dennis, you know Nez and Carl-kun."

"Carl-kun?" James whispered. Carefully, he looked over to see Carl-kun standing next to Mrs. Tee, trying to swipe some food. He looked too occupied to bother with James and Remus.

"Sensei! Can I kill Carl-kun?" the tall boy Dennis asked Nehszriah.

"No," she answered. "That is a duty for only his girlfriend Fish-chan..."

"I wanna kill him now!" Dennis whined. He sat down in a chair and grouched.

"Would killing someone be a destructive decision?" James whispered to Remus as they sat down in chairs that were set around a small table with soda pop and chips set on it.

"Their recruitment methods must be impeccable," Remus replied sarcastically. James stifled a laugh while he poured himself some root beer.

"Seats everyone!" Theda called out. Everyone sat down at the table James and Remus were at, except Mrs Tee who kept on cooking in the home economics sector of the room. "Now we are here to discuss the plans for our upcoming assembly for pro-tolerance! Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Theda?"

"Yes Nehszriah?"

"Do I have to participate?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to..."

"You have to. What is the big deal?"

"I am tolerant enough. Being around all the happy-feel-good stuff will drive me nuts."

James and Remus just stayed quiet. They knew Nehszriah was by no means tolerant, but they did of course value their lives and knew to keep their mouths shut.

"Do you two have any suggestions?" Theda asked James and Remus. The boys shook their heads in unison.

"Sorry. Nothing," Remus said.

"Ooh! Where did you get that British accent?" Lauryn asked, smiling slyly. Remus shifted his seat away from her slightly.

"I am British."

_Big mistake_, Nehszriah thought. _Now she's going to be all over him._ Now, she was not right, but her prediction was not wrong either. Lauryn crept closer to the nervous werewolf and made him turn a fierce red, yet that was all she seemed to do.

"Hey," James asked. "Are there any other members? A group like this usually runs on more than this."

"Well, they just could not come," Theda said.

"Yeah. We've still got... three, four more members," Nehszriah added, counting on her fingers.

"You guys only have eight members?" James asked, a slight bit embarrassed for the group.

"Yup! Four are even seniors!" Dennis said happily.

"Enough chatter! Let's get down to business!" Theda said happily.

After that, everyone proceeded to make decorations for the auditorium in which the assembly would be held. The banners shouted non-violent slogans, the posters were cheerful and peppy and all the while, someone in particular was complaining up a storm.

"Damn pro-tolerance... I ever got my hands on... pickle..." Nehszriah muttered angrily as she cut up some paper for the large banner to be flung across the stage.

"Nehszriah, why are you in this group if you don't like the stuff it does?" James asked, keeping his distance since Nehszriah still held scissors.

"This is the only thing," she mumbled. She then glared over James's shoulder at Lauryn flirting up a storm with Remus.

"Why I ought to... jinx on her... Fuzzy Yoda... oblivion..."

"Maybe you should concentrate more on the poster," James suggested. With that, he helped Nehszriah take her mind off her flirtatious comrade and back to loathing the pro-tolerance poster of doom.

* * *

Nez: There. I cut it a bit short, otherwise it would overflow into the next chapter.

Zan: -eyebrow raised- Fuzzy Yoda?

Nez: Yup! Belonging to me good buddy... the Pope of China!

Zan: She is not.

Nez: Sure she is.

Zan: -to audience- Don't listen to the über sacrilegious devil here and please review. Thanks.


End file.
